The Pharaoh and the Female Thief
by BlainexKurtxLovex
Summary: Mana is desperate to survive, even if it means stealing from the new pharaoh. Atem is entranced by the female thief who tries to steal his Millennium Puzzle. There something about her and he is going to find out what. Together they will find out what they mean to each other. Question is: Will Mana stay when the deadline ends. Mild language and implied sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago._

Pharaoh Aknamkanon had just passed away and his son, Atem, along with Priest Set, and Mahad were traveling back from the funeral. Atem was trying to hold his head high and anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have known that he was actually breaking inside. Set and Mahad were worried about their soon-to-be pharaoh and wondered what they could do to make him feel better.

What they didn't know was that ahead there was a cave that was inhabited by a young girl only a year younger than the soon-to-be pharaoh. She was an accomplished thief and saw this as an opportunity to rob the oncoming envoy. What she didn't know was that this one action would change the rest of her life and the life of the pharaoh forever.

 **Mana**

She waited silently. She knew that if she made one sound it would all be over and she could be killed, but she was willing to take the chance to rob the grieving prince. It wasn't that she didn't feel sorry for the pharaoh's son, but she couldn't sympathize with him either. Her family had abandoned her and she had had to survive on her own. A band of thieves had taken her in and now she was forced to steal in order to survive. She had been stealing to support herself and she wasn't about to give up this opportunity even if the boy was grieving. Not to mention the fact that he could have her killed on the spot.

Once they were closer, Mana realized her chance had come. She jumped from her hiding place and landed right in front of the young pharaoh on his own horse. The boy jolted and the guards were worried for a moment, but she didn't give them much time to realize what was happening as she slipped the Millennium Puzzle from around the boy's neck. He looked completely entranced by her and she allowed him to be.

Once Mana was sure the young man wouldn't notice what she had stolen right way she roundhouse kicked one of the teenager's guards and took off with his horse. There was some yelling and cussing behind her, but once she was out of earshot she didn't care. She needed to get away and she knew exactly where she was going to go. She just hoped she wouldn't be followed.

 **Atem**

His father was gone and now he had to rule Egypt. Alone. Atem didn't know if he was going to be able to do it. He didn't feel ready even if his father had made sure he knew a large part of what he needed to and that he had loyal advisors working alongside him. When Atem's father had given him the Puzzle he had worried that he would fail, but now he felt as if he had a piece of his father with him.

The Puzzle had been important to his father. It was a symbol of power and it held sway over the other Millennium Items. It showed that he was indeed Pharaoh, but Atem hadn't wanted to inherit it so early. He had wanted to rule by his father's side as coregent, not alone as he was expected to do now. He was only sixteen and he was nervous that the people would come to hate his reign.

As Atem rode back from the entrance of the Valley of the Kings he tried to project a happy persona so that his advisors and his people didn't have to worry about him, but he knew he was failing. He was having a hard time keeping a stoic look on his face when all he wanted to do was cry.

He never expected a girl to fall from the sky and land in front of him on his own horse.

He only had a second to look over her brown hair, tan dress with no shoulders, and her expressive green eyes. She was beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, until he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. As she jumped from his horse, the girl kicked one of his guards from his horse and took off. That was when he noticed the Millennium Puzzle was gone. The little minx had taken it and he was going to get it back and maybe something else as well.

He calmed his guards before convincing them that he would be fine going after the female thief himself. He didn't want them to influence or make any sudden movements towards the girl when he wanted her all to himself. He also didn't want them to punish her just yet. He had a plan to make the next few days bearable.

He took off in the direction the girl went and rode hard. It wasn't long before he saw her dust cloud and worked his horse so that he could catch up with her completely. She was laughing and he could see the gold of the Puzzle glinting in the sun. He smirked as he came up beside her and she met his violet gaze. Her eyes grew wide in terror and he took that as his signal to jump from his horse and take her from hers.

They landed hard in the sand and rolled a little bit before he had the thief pinned beneath him. She was breathing hard and her chest rose to meet his. She still had the Puzzle gripped in her hand so he took his hand and placed it over her fist. She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't move.

"Are you going to kill me now, Pharaoh?" she asked in a hard voice.

"No thief. I am not," Atem replied. "I have different plans for you."

 **Mana**

"I see. I don't think I like the sound of that," she shot back. She tried to kick him off her, but he thwarted her attempts. "I would appreciate it greatly if you would release me."

The boy above her chuckled which only served to make her more upset. She had to admit to herself that he looked better when he smiled. She remembered the face he had been making when she had taken his Puzzle and had decided she liked him better smiling.

"I don't plan on releasing you, thief. You have given me much joy this day," he stated.

She met his violet eyes and looked over the plains of his face. He was dark-skinned just like her, but his hair was a mixture of blonde bangs and black hair with red highlights set in five spikes. His red cape hid his broad shoulders, but Mana could see the muscles in his arms. His chest was wide, but defined and Mana could see everything through the thin fabric of his tunic.

"You should smile more, Pharaoh," she observed. "You are more handsome when you smile."

The young pharaoh looked shocked as he processed her words. He smiled and her heart fluttered a bit in her chest. She took a deep breath in a vain attempt to keep a noticeable blush from her face. He leaned closer so that his bangs were just barely touching her face. This distracted her greatly and she hardly felt it when he softly urged her fingers to relinquish his Puzzle.

"What is that you were going to do with my Puzzle, thief?" he questioned.

She took a deep breath as his words ghosted against her face. It was warm and inviting, but she knew she had to hold herself back from doing anything drastic. "I hadn't decided really."

"So, this was a game then?"

He raised a sculpted eyebrow and she just nodded. There wasn't a better answer and if he thought it was a game or that she had done the deed on a dare then she would let him. She didn't need to further her chances of being executed.

"You are very interesting, my thief."

"I don't belong to you, Pharaoh," she snapped. "I don't belong to anyone but myself and I plan on keeping it that way."

"You plan to continue speaking to me in that matter?"

"I was just being honest," she whispered. "I've had enough of being controlled and used by men." The smile left his face then and he leaned away from her. He looked her over again, but she couldn't figure out what he was looking for.

 _Author's Note: Sorry this chapter seems so short, but it seemed like a good place to end. I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters they belong to their respective authors._


	2. Chapter 2

**Atem**

The girl's last words shocked him. He couldn't determine if she was a slave or just a girl who had lived under unfortunate circumstances. He pulled away so that he could look her over. He couldn't see any scars from whips and her hands were soft as if she had never seen a day of hard manual labor in her life. So, what could she possibly mean by her last statement?

"Come back to the palace with me," he proclaimed. Her eyes widened. He watched shock and suspicion cross her face as she tried to figure out what his motives were. "I don't plan on punishing you, thief. I just want you to come with me."

"Mana," she whispered.

"What did you say?" he questioned.

"My name is Mana," she said louder. "I would rather you call me by my name."

He nodded and released both her hand and her wrist. She leaned up on her elbows which brought her even closer to him. She realized what she was doing and pushed herself away from him.

"Mana," he said. Her name sounded wonderful in his mouth and he wanted to spend the rest of his life saying it. "Come with me to the palace."

"Why?" she inquired. "It's not like I have any reason to go and you will be declared Pharaoh in three days. You do not need a thief by your side for that."

He knew she was right. When his other advisors learned that she had tried to steal his Millennium Puzzle they would adamantly suggest that she be punished. The people would accuse him of being seduced by her and others would be completely outraged by his decision. However, his father had once told him that being Pharaoh meant that sometimes you had to do things for yourself.

"Then stay with me until then. Stay with me for three days, Mana," he proposed. "After that you can chose what you wish to do. You can stay by my side or leave me."

She met his gaze in an attempt, he supposed, to see if he was lying. He rose and extended a hand to her. She took it carefully and he pulled her to her feet. He didn't release her hand right away and he could feel her nervousness.

"I won't be some sort of concubine to you, Pharaoh," she stated.

"I don't wish you to become one, Mana. I just want to spend time with you," he answered.

"I don't understand you," she countered.

Atem laughed. He was going to like this girl. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and didn't seem afraid of him. It was more like she was equal to him…as if she also had some sort of royal blood in her veins.

"Maybe, one day, you will," he pointed out.

"Pharaoh!" several male voices yelled from behind him.

Atem turned to see Set and Mahad riding towards them. He had told them that he could handle it, but apparently, they had gotten worried. He sighed as he looked over at Mana. Her eyes were wide in terror so he stepped in front of her to keep her from the eyes of his men. They pulled their horses to a halt before him.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?" Mahad questioned.

"I am just fine. Thank you for your concern," Atem answered.

"Did you catch the little thief?" Set asked. Atem nodded. "Did you punish her for her transgression?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

Atem met the shocked eyes of his high priest. "No harm was done to my person, Set. I am fine and she as given back the item she has stolen."

"It was still an offense against you, sire," Mahad pointed out.

"Yes, but one that has been rectified," Atem replied. "Now find my horse and bring him back to me so that we can return home."

"Of course, Pharaoh," Mahad agreed. He bowed before running off in the direction Atem pointed. He knew his horse wouldn't be too far, but he wanted a little time to convince Set that bringing Mana back to the palace was a good idea.

"I still think you should have had the thief punished, sire," Set spat.

"Well, if by punishment you mean having her come back to the palace as a guest then, yes, she has been punished," Atem revealed.

"You did what?" Set questioned.

"Mana is to be a guest at the palace until I am declared Pharaoh, Set. End of discussion."

"You can't be serious!" Set yelled.

"Oh, but I am. She is highly amusing and after the trauma I have just endured I will do as I wish," Atem stated. "No harm shall come to her while she is under my personal protection. Is that understood?"

Atem stared down his high priest and waited for his nod of approval. It wasn't like he could make any move against him currently. Set was intelligent and Atem trusted him, but he could see some fury hiding in his ice blue eyes. Besides, Set couldn't judge Atem's actions either. Set had taken in a slave girl name Kisara and she was now living with him.

Mahad came back with Atem's horse and handed the pharaoh the reigns. The horse nuzzled against the pharaoh's face and pushed him back exposing Mana to both of his advisors. The horse caught sight of her as well and pressed its nose against her cheek. Atem saw her visibly relax as she scratched the horse's nose.

"Sire, is that the girl?" Mahad asked. His eyebrows were hiding in the veil of his hat. Atem nodded and waited for the girl to flinch away as Mahad approached. She backed up and Atem went to stand behind her to keep her from running away.

 **Mana**

The horse liked her and she knew that if this animal trusted her maybe nothing bad would happen. Mana still didn't like the fact that the young pharaoh was demanding her presence at the palace, but if it would keep her alive she would do what she needed to. The priest scared her and she could tell that he did not like the pharaoh's plan. However, what scared her now was the other man who was moving in on her.

She went to back up and felt someone else behind her. She turned and saw the face of the pharaoh and cursed him in her mind. This had all been a set up so that they could take advantage of her. She could feel the old memories surfacing and she tried hard to not lash out at the one in front of her.

Mana felt the pharaoh lean his head down to whisper in her ear, "Mahad, won't hurt you. He just wants to observe you."

"That's what you would like me to believe," she angrily replied.

Mahad moved away from her. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, little one."

Mana stayed tense. She didn't expect anything except to be forced to the ground and violated. That had been all she had known when she had been among men before and she wasn't prepared to do it again. Her hands clenched into fists and she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Mahad, this girl is under my personal protection. We will make sure she returns back to the palace with us in perfect condition," the pharaoh declared.

"Understood, sire," Mahad acknowledged.

Mahad got back on his horse and Mana felt his presence leave her space. She opened her eyes and hoped that she didn't look as terrified as she felt. She was again at the mercy of men and she was scared. She wanted nothing more than to run and keep running, but Mana also knew that she would be caught again.

The pharaoh moved from behind her and swung onto his horse. He steadied himself before extending his hand to her. Mana looked at it suspiciously before meeting his violet eyes. His eyes were soft and warm. Mana wanted to gaze into them forever. He smirked at her as she hesitantly placed her hand in his. He helped her climb up behind him before pulling her flush against him. She squeaked at the contact and he laughed.

"I just don't want you to fall off, Mana. Hold on tight, okay?"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. Her heart fluttered again, but she buried her face in fabric on his shoulder. He laughed again before she felt the horse begin to move. The three men barely talked and only did when it was necessary. Eventually, the pharaoh grabbed her attention by asking her a question.

"Mana, where are you from?"

Mana unburied her face and moved so that her cheek was the only thing pressed against his shoulder. "I don't know, sire. I don't know the name of where I was born and I have no memories of my parents. They died when I was seven," she answered.

"What made you decide to become a thief?" the priest, Set she recalled, questioned.

She flinched at his harsh tone, but decided she better answer it. "Unfortunately, not everyone can become a Priest of the Pharaoh, sire. I did what I had to do to survive. I never wanted to become a thief, but when no one will hire me for any important positions because I am an orphan…and a woman…."

No one spoke for a moment and she was grateful. She was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she was still alone. Even among these men she would never hold a title. She would never have a man look at her as if she was something precious. She was nothing more than a speck of dirt on their shoes or a toy for their amusement.

"I am sorry that your life has been full of such hardship," the pharaoh apologized suddenly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, sire. You were born lucky. I just wasn't lucky enough," Mana responded.

Again no one spoke and Mana continued to rest her cheek against the pharaoh's shoulder. She never moved. Her arms were sore, but she was afraid that she would fall off if she let go. Mana had no idea where they were and she was positive she wouldn't be able to get back to her cave. She had never been good with directions, but was able to do pretty much everything else. She could read and write which she remembered learning when she was younger.

"You need to stop that unsightly behavior when we reach the capital," Set sneered.

Mana leaned her body away from the pharaoh's and moved to rest her hands on his shoulders instead. She didn't want to upset the priest and be punished. She didn't know what the priest had against her, but she assumed it was just something she would have to deal with over the next few days.

"Set, watch your tone," the pharaoh snapped. "She was doing nothing wrong."

"No one should cling to you like that, sire," the priest defended. "It will project the image that you are weak."

"Shall we look at this another way? I could be perceived as a kind and generous pharaoh because I am helping a girl who is obviously scared. It would project an image that I am a pharaoh who is willing to care for his subjects" the pharaoh proposed.

Set said nothing in response and looked surprised that the pharaoh had snapped at him. He nodded curtly, but made sure to give her a look that could kill before focusing back on the road ahead.

Mahad took that moment to speak. "I am sure Priest Set was just making sure that you present a strong image, sire."

"Mahad, do not defend him when he is acting irrational. I will do what I want and if I allow Mana to hold my midsection it is because I do not mind it nor am I worried about appearances. My main concern is getting her back to the palace."

"Pharaoh," Mana whispered. The pharaoh looked over his shoulder at her. "I don't want you to fight with your advisors. I agree with them. I should not have held onto you like that even if I was scared. I beg your pardon as well as the pardon of your comrades."

 **Atem**

Atem was disgusted by Set's behavior and was ready to give him a further tongue-lashing when he heard Mana call out to him. She looked sure, but Atem could tell that she was super nervous about being seen with them. It never crossed his mind that she didn't want to be taken as a charity case.

"Pharaoh, I don't want you to fight with your advisors. I agree with them. I should not have held onto you like that even if I was scared. I beg your pardon as well as the pardon of your comrades."

Atem nodded and looked over at Set. He nodded and so did Mahad before he smiled. Atem was beginning to like this girl more and more. She knew how to carry herself and how to act in order to smooth over a situation. He knew, however, that Set was still upset with him for bringing her back with them, but Atem was not prepared to leave her behind. There was something about her that drew him to her and her to him. He wanted to know what it was and how he could get the young girl to trust him.

Silence surrounded them again as they reached the capitol. A crowd was waiting for them and Atem plastered a fake smile on his face. He loved his people, but he wasn't ready to be Pharaoh yet. He still felt like a child who needed someone to guide him. He waved at his people as they made the slow procession to the palace. When he wasn't looking at the palace to see how much closer it was he could see that the people were whispering and pointing at Mana.

Atem turned to look at the girl and found that she had her head held high, but he could feel her hands shaking on his shoulders. Atem could tell that Mana wasn't used to large crowds or being the center of attention. He felt bad for a moment because he should have proposed that they take the back entrance into the capital instead of the front, but he also knew that his people needed to see him.

"Just hold on for a bit longer, Mana. We will be at the palace soon," Atem assured her. Mana didn't say anything she just squeezed his shoulder in response. He understood her answer well enough and pushed his horse just a bit faster. He didn't want Mana to be out here longer than she had to.

It took about ten more minutes for them to get through the crowds to the front gates of the palace. Once they were admitted, Atem went straight for the front doors without waiting for Set and Mahad. He pulled his horse to a halt and dismounted. Mana looked terrified as she looked up at the large building.

"Mana," Atem beckoned. She met his gaze and she could see the fear in her lovely green eyes. "Let me help you down, okay?"

She nodded and he reached to grab her waist. She flinched, but didn't protest so Atem continued to raise her small body from his horse. He set her on the stone below his feet and realized that she was only a few inches shorter than him. He almost leaned down and pressed a kiss on her full lips, but refrained. He didn't want to scare her.

He gestured for her to follow him as he handed the reigns to a servant boy. Mana nodded and followed silently after him. Guards and other occupants of the palace bowed at his approach and raised eyebrows at the girl behind him.

He strode towards the Audience Chamber and found the rest of his advisors talking among themselves. He held up a hand behind him to halt Mana before he approached the others. They all bowed at his advance.

"Pharaoh, has your beloved father been laid to rest?" Shimon Muran questioned. The old man had been like a grandfather to him growing up and his father's most trusted advisor. Atem greatly appreciated his advice and always would.

"Yes, my father has been entombed and sent off to the afterlife," Atem replied.

"It is good to know that he will be among those waiting for you," Muran stated.

Atem nodded. He looked over at Isis, named for the goddess, who was looking past him at Mana. He could see her smile before walking over to the girl. This drew the attention of the others who finally realized her presence.

"Why don't we get you washed and dressed, little one," Isis suggested.

"I-I…" Mana stuttered.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise," Isis said.

"Isis, when she dressed take her to my chambers to rest. No one should bother her there and I have put her through enough for one day," Atem ordered.

"As you wish, sire," Isis nodded. She took the young girl's hand and led her from the room. Mana looked back over her shoulder at him with scared eyes.

He smiled at her and tried to convey that she was in good hands. They passed Mahad and Set as they entered the Audience Chamber. The two men nodded at Isis and came to stand with the others.

"Is she to be a new slave, sire?" Shada asked. The older man was again one of his father's trusted advisors. Atem had no idea what his purpose was yet, but he figured in time he would be informed.

"No. She is my guest," Atem replied. "We came across her on the way back."

"After she stole the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle," Set pointed out.

"She did what!" Muran exclaimed.

"It was quite impressive actually. She would have gotten away with it if I hadn't gone after her and tackled her from the horse she had stolen," Atem commented. He smiled at the thought. It honestly had been the best part of the day.

"So, instead of punishing her you decided to bring her back with you, correct?" Shada questioned.

"She gave the Puzzle back and our Pharaoh is unharmed. She is harmless," Mahad pointed out.

"What is her true purpose here, Pharaoh?" Shada inquired.

Atem shrugged his shoulders. "I find her interesting. She made me laugh for the first time in days."

"Is that all?" Muran pressed.

"No," Atem admitted. "There is something about her. Something that is drawing me to her. I can't explain it, but I have three days to figure it out."

"Mahad, is it possible that she used magic?" Muran asked looking at the court magician.

Mahad shook his head. "She has magic, but I don't think she knows how to use it. She could be powerful if trained correctly, but I agree with our Pharaoh. There is something about her…"

"She is just using sympathy to get access to the court," Set accused. "She must be a spy or an assassin."

"We will know when we talk with Isis. I'm sure she has seen something by now," Atem noted. He ignored his Priest and turned on his heel. He was going to check on Mana. "I am going to retire to my chambers until supper. Fetch me when its time."

"Of course, Pharaoh," Mahad replied.

Atem left the throne room and the skeptical faces of his advisors behind. He knew that Isis would have some sort of answer for him. He just hoped it was a positive one and not a negative one. He would never be forgiven if he brought a traitor home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mana**

She could feel the stares of the people around them and she could only be strong for so long. However, when the pharaoh spoke it was like they were the only two people in the room. She felt comforted and safe in his presence surrounded by unknown people. She squeezed his shoulders when he told her to keep her head up until they reached the palace. She just hoped she didn't worry so much that she decided to run when this whole venture was over.

When they reached the palace, she was in awe. Beautiful white columns held up a great ceiling. There were many people in the finest sheaths and robes strolling along the corridors. She was officially petrified. She was about to enter the lion's den and she was a sheep ready for slaughter.

The pharaoh grabbed her attention and helped her from his mount. Mana had flinched at the contact, but if the pharaoh noticed he said nothing. She then followed him and waited for someone to attack her for being so close to him. He was the people's pharaoh and she was sure that more than one person was going to object to her being anywhere near him.

They then reached a large room and Mana was shocked to see other people there. She could clearly see a throne made of limestone inlayed with gold. The pharaoh motioned for her to stay where she was and she did. She didn't want to upset anyone else in the room, but the only woman present seemed to take a special interest in her.

She came over and addressed Mana. Mana was awestruck. She was pretty and exuded power. Mana was so overcome that she tried to stutter out an answer. The woman, Isis, took her hand and led her out of the chamber. Mana looked back at the pharaoh and wondered if she was safe with this woman, but he seemed to have great respect for her new comrade so she went with her willingly.

Isis never let go of her hand and Mana almost felt like she was being led by her mother. This woman's presence was comforting and she didn't want to leave her side for a moment. They walked through the halls in silence until they reached a set of double doors. Two guards opened them upon their approach.

"Have one of the royal seamstresses brought here with a couple selection of fabrics for the child. I want her presentable by the time Pharaoh returns," Isis ordered. One of the men nodded and the doors were closed.

Mana took a moment to look over the room and was in complete awe. There was a large bed covered in plush pillows and fur blankets. The walls were a darker stone than the rest of the palace and fire sconces lit the room. A fire pit was in the center, but wasn't lit as it was midday and scorching outside. There was a small balcony overlooking the west side of the capital. Several games were scattered around the room as well as half-opened books. A couple of gold-lined lounges were situated around the room and several chests were pushed against the wall.

"What is your name, little one?" Isis questioned. Mana tore her gaze from all the objects in the room and looked at the woman. She didn't know what the woman was thinking, but she seemed genuinely interested in Mana's person.

"Mana," she answered.

"I am Isis," Isis introduced.

"You do not seem shocked by my presence, Lady Isis," Mana observed.

Isis nodded, "No, I am not surprised. I am the keeper of the Millennium Necklace which allows me to see into the future."

Mana looked at the woman in disbelief. She shook her head. "No one can see into the future. Only the gods know what will happen to us."

"You don't believe me. I understand, but what if I told you your future as of now?" Isis prompted.

Mana raised an eyebrow at her. She watched as Isis closed her eyes and focused on the Millennium Necklace. A small smile grew on the woman's face as if she could really see the girl's future

"You and Pharaoh will become very close, Mana. I know that you do not wish him harm and that the road to your relationship will be full of trials, but you will both open up to each other so much that your destiny will be changed forever."

Mana backed away from the woman and shook her head. She could believe the woman's words. She couldn't get close to the pharaoh. It was not her place and trying to do so could get either one of them killed. She didn't want to put herself or the pharaoh in danger.

There was a knock on the door and two young women came in with several fabrics. Isis waved them inside and instructed them to wash Mana and to make a suitable garment quickly. Mana was quickly washed with perfumed water so that she was thoroughly clean. She made sure that she followed the other woman's instructions once she was dry and soon she was draped in a white linen garment. It covered her shoulders and wrapped around her small waist. It flared at the bottom and covered her legs and a sheer fabric flowed from her hips and away from her body. The seamstress also fitted her with simple sandals. A simple golden necklace was fastened around her neck and heavy turquoise earrings were place upon her lobes.

"You look so pretty when you're cleaned up," Isis complimented. "Now let us do something about your hair."

Isis dismissed the young women after instructing them to make Mana several other garments. Mana tried to protest, but Isis shushed her and moved her over to sit on one of the lounges.

"We need to hurry, Mana dear. Pharaoh will be here in about ten minutes," Isis stated.

"But, I don't think this is necessary," Mana pointed out.

"Pharaoh told me to get you something suitable. I have done so, but now I want him to see you as beautiful young woman," Isis declared. "He will fall even more in love with you."

"What?" Mana exclaimed. Isis laughed at her horrified expression in response.

Mana sighed and let Isis do what she wanted. Once her hair was pulled away from her face with a couple of scarab pins Isis traced her eyes with kohl and pinched her cheeks to make them red. Isis smiled at Mana before finding one of the pharaoh's mirrors and holding it up for the girl to see herself.

Mana looked at the mirror and gasped. She looked like a lady for the first time in her life. She didn't feel any more inferior to the other ladies she had seen in the hallway on her journey to the room. If she was willing to be vain, she looked like a true Queen of Egypt.

The doors opened and Mana could see the pharaoh enter the room through the mirror. She handed the mirror back to Isis and kept facing away from him. She may have been more confident in her appearance, but she wasn't ready for this young man to see her just yet.

Isis went over to the pharaoh and they had a short discussion. Mana didn't know what the woman said, but she hoped that it had nothing to do with what she had told Mana previously. She didn't want the pharaoh to get his hopes up.

Mana heard the door close and chose that moment to stand up. She turned to face the pharaoh and to wait for his observation of Isis's handiwork. She didn't know what to expect and she was worried that he would throw her out if she didn't please him.

 **Atem**

When Atem reached his room, he took a few minutes to collect himself. He didn't know what he expected and he hoped that he could hold himself back. Mana was one of the few women he found interesting let alone attractive. He never expected that he would harbor feelings for a thief, but something inside of him told him to get to know her.

He motioned for the doors to be opened and walked inside. Mana had her back to him and Isis was holding a mirror to her face. Atem couldn't see what she looked like, but so far, he thought the dress was pretty. Isis left the girl and came to stand before him. She bowed before leaning forward.

"You have nothing to fear from her, Atem. Her destiny is intertwined with yours and although it will be rough the both of you will make it through together," Isis disclosed.

"Thank you, Isis. Make sure that the others are made aware. They are worried about my safety," Atem instructed.

"As you wish," Isis agreed. "Don't move too fast, Atem. She is still wary of all within the palace. Her past is shrouded in pain and confusion."

"Understood. You may go."

Isis nodded one more time before leaving the room and having the doors closed behind her. Atem took only a couple steps forward before Mana rose from the lounge and turned to face him. Atem stopped walking as well as breathing.

Mana was breathtaking. She looked elegant and regal in her new outfit and he wanted nothing more than to press her against the wall and kiss the life out of her. Luckily, he remembered Isis's words and held himself back.

"Beautiful," he finally breathed. A blush spread across her cheeks as he came just a bit closer. He was not in her personal space yet, but he knew eventually he would be and it would take all his willpower not to take her in his arms. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Pharaoh," Mana replied.

"Would you like to rest now?" Atem questioned. "It has been a long day for you and I fear you will pass out at any moment. Supper will be ready soon and then we will eat."

"Yes, Pharaoh. I am tired, but I do not have a place to rest," Mana pointed out.

Atem smirked. She had yet to realize where she would be staying and it was extremely cute. "Use my bed, Mana. It is comfortable and I am sure you will find it preferable to the floor."

Mana looked at him and then the large bed before taking a step away from him. He could see in her eyes that what he suggested worried her and he wanted to keep that look from her face. He tried to elaborate, but she cut him off.

"I do not think that is wise," Mana stated. "What will people think when they find out a thief has been in your bed?"

"I will not be joining you presently. I have something to take care of in this room, but resting isn't one of them, Mana." Atem explained. "Please, rest."

"Pharaoh, I still don't think…" Mana started.

"Atem," the young pharaoh disclosed. Mana looked confused. "When we are alone, please, call me by my name. I give you permission to do so."

"I don't think…"

"If you will not call me by my name then I will not respond to you unless we are in public. I can guarantee that will not lead to intelligent discussions, Mana."

Mana went silent. He could see her processing his words and his request. She looked adorable and he wanted to sweep her off her feet so that he could hold her close. He refrained from doing so, but did take a step forward. She didn't notice until he was standing right in front of her. She looked up and met his gaze. Whatever she saw there scared her and he assumed it was his lust for her. She tried to back away, but he raised a hand and rested it against her cheek. Mana stopped. He grazed his thumb across the top of her cheekbone and she closed her eyes at the touch.

"Atem," she rasped out. "What are you trying to do?"

"I want you to trust me, Mana," Atem answered. "I don't…no…I won't hurt you. I am not a man who would take forceful possession of you."

Mana placed a hand on his chest right above his Millennium Puzzle. His heart was pounding in his chest and he knew she could feel it. "I want to believe you. I want to believe that you won't hurt me, but…"

"But?"

"Trust is earned not freely given," she finished.

"Then let me earn it, Mana," Atem begged.

Mana gently pushed him away and he dropped his hand from her face. She met his violet eyes and tried to detect if he was lying. He hoped that his eyes conveyed the truth of his words. He didn't know and wouldn't know what she found there though because she turned on her heel and made her way towards his bed.

"I'm going to rest for a bit," she whispered.

"As you wish," Atem replied. "I bless your sleep, Mana."

Mana nodded before crawling under the covers and turning her body away from the pharaoh. He took a moment to look over her form before heading over to one of the lounges and picking up an open book. He found his spot from his last literary excursion and began to read.

 **Mana**

As she turned her body away she felt another blush come to her face. She felt its warmth against the cool pillows of the pharaoh's bed. She could smell his musk and let out an almost inaudible sigh. She did her best not to smudge her makeup because she didn't want to have it done again later, but she had to admit to herself that she felt safe with the pharaoh in the room. She hadn't felt this safe with a male in a long time.

Initially, she had been afraid when he first arrived because she could see the lust in his violet orbs, but he was so careful and gentle with her. As much as he wanted to possess her he didn't want to scare her away. He wanted her to see that she could trust him and as of now, she did. No harm had come to her and he hadn't tried to take advantage of her. She was grateful, but knew that when the three days were up she would be leaving the palace to go back to her old life no matter Isis's prediction.

Mana closed her eyes and felt herself slowly falling into a deep sleep. She was exhausted and the soft mattress beneath her felt nice against her body. Soon she felt her consciousness fade and she was quickly asleep. She barely felt as she slipped into a dream and hoped it would be tame compared to her nightmares.

 _She walked further into the dark cave as she heard the shouts of victory down the corridor. She was the only female among the thieves and knew that the Bandit King of Thieves was celebrating happily. The group had successfully pulled one the biggest heists in their history and they planned on celebrating to the fullest._

 _When she reached the end of the corridor she could smell the alcohol and knew that every man was about to get drunk. Something told her that she should run back to her room and lock the door or at least avoid her comrades all together, but she wanted to celebrate too. She wasn't going to let a little voice in the back of her mind dictate her next move. It had never helped her out before anyway._

 _When she reached the others, she could tell that something wasn't right. The room was now quiet as they looked at her. All their eyes were lust-filled and she realized that she had made a grave mistake. The King rose from his place in the center of the room and approached her._

 _His white hair, tan skin, and muscular build would have made any girl swoon or scream depending on how they were looking at him. His eyes were cruel and filled with determination. He grasped her chin and pulled her forward._

 _"Our little kitty has decided to join the party, boys," Bandit King Bakura drawled._

 _"I didn't mean to intrude on your party, sir. I'll return to my room now," she proclaimed._

 _"You aren't intruding, kitten," Bakura stated. "Is she boys?" The men around her shook their heads as they started to close in around her. "Now that you are here, kitten, the real fun can begin."_

 _The men moved in closer to her and Bakura. She could see the lust in their eyes and knew what was about to happen. She pulled herself free of Bakura's grip and tried to find a way out, but the men had her cornered._

 _"Please, don't," she pleaded. "I don't want this."_

 _Bakura let out a cruel laugh, "But we do, kitten. Majority rules." Bakura rushed forward and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her against him and slotted his mouth over hers roughly. She let out a muffled cry as he forced his way into her mouth and another set of hands started to remove her dress. She tried to pull herself away, but Bakura was too strong and two other men took hold of her arms to hold her still._

 _Bakura removed his mouth so he could breathe and laughed at her state. She could see that she was going to lose and it terrified her. Her innocence was to be torn from her and she could do nothing to stop it._

 _"Entertain us, Mana," Bakura cooed._

 _"Stop, please," she tried_

 _Bakura's face hardened before he slapped her hard. Her head snapped to the side and she could feel blood leak out of her mouth. She had bitten her lip upon impact. She met his hard gaze again and found that he was staring at the blood trailing down her chin. He leaned forward and licked his way back to her lips. She tried to force him out with her own tongue, but he pushed his way back inside to lap at her blood._

 _"This is going to be fun, kitten," Bakura sighed against her mouth._

"Mana! Mana!" a familiar baritone voice screamed.

Mana's eyes flew open and she met Atem's worried gaze. Her breathing was labored and she could feel her heart beating widely in her chest. She sat up slowly and tried to slow her breathing. Atem's hand was on her shoulder and she flinched away. She hurriedly scurried to the other side of the bed, faced away from him, and crawled into the fetal position.

"Mana," Atem whispered.

"I'll be fine," Mana encouraged as she felt the tears form in her eyes.

"It must have been a terrible nightmare, Mana. You were whimpering in your sleep and then you started screaming," Atem observed.

She felt him make his way slowly across the bed to her side. Then she felt him leave the bed altogether. She had hoped that he had decided to give her space, but when she saw him kneel in front of her she realized that it was pointless. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she whimpered.

"I'm willing to listen," Atem pressed.

Fresh tears started to stream down her face and she went to wipe them away. She hated that this man had seen her in one of her most vulnerable moments. She couldn't escape that part of her past even in her dreams and for once she wished she could.

"It's not a story worth telling," she replied through her tears.

"It seemed to be very traumatic for you, though. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so terrified," Atem pointed out.

Mana really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to relive it anymore that night. She wanted to crawl back under the covers and hide for the rest of her stay here. She didn't want to share any secrets with this man. She didn't want to open up to him, but something in her heart told him that he could be the only one she ever opened up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mana continued…**

"Two years ago, I was taken in by a band of thieves. I was small and could get into tight spaces easily. After a successful venture, my comrades decided to celebrate by getting drunk," Mana began.

Atem nodded and rested a hand on her head to soothe her. It was comforting to know that he was there and that she was in the present and not lost in her memory.

"I decided that I wanted to be a part of the celebration and made my way to the party. I was the only female among them. I should have known that it was a horrible idea. I should have stayed in my room till it was over and everyone was asleep."

She watched as Atem's eyes widened. He now knew what she was about to say next. He nodded for her to continue.

"The leader, Bakura, was the first and only one to claim my body," Mana continued. "The others watched and got enjoyment out of my misery. When they all passed out I picked myself up and walked out. My outfit was in tatters and I could barely walk."

Mana looked to see if Atem was disgusted with her, but instead he looked angry. His hand was still on her head and he was now running his fingers through her hair. He extended his other hand to her and she slid her hand into his. He clasped his fingers around hers and she felt like it was her only lifeline. More tears slipped down her face and onto the sheets.

"No one should have to go through that, Mana. You didn't deserve it," Atem commented.

"It haunts me in my dreams. I can never escape it. I can't…"

"Shush, love. I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe with me," Atem encouraged.

"Atem," Mana whispered.

Atem shushed her again before crawling over her so that he could wrap his arms around her. She turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest. She sobbed so hard she started to scream. Atem held her tight and allowed her to cry.

The doors burst open, but Mana didn't look up. She didn't stop crying. She wanted nothing more than to die in this man's arms. This man who was accepting every part of her past and not asking anything of her in return.

 **Atem**

He could barely believe her story, but the fear in her eyes when she relayed the story said that she was telling the truth. He was furious. The Bandit King would pay for what he had done to this girl and he would be the pharaoh to end him. No matter how long it took.

He got into the bed with her and pulled her close to him. She clung to him so hard he could barely breathe, but he dared not move her. Once she started yelling he tried to calm her again, but it was too late. Two guards and Mahad came running into the room.

"Pharaoh?" Mahad questioned.

"She had a nightmare, Mahad. I want you to make her a sleeping draught quickly and have some food made for her to eat," Atem ordered.

"Of course, sire."

Mahad left the room, but the two guards stayed to watch over them. Mana kept crying and Atem did his best to calm her so that she would be able eat. Her sobbing finally quieted and she was calming. When a servant came in with a small meal he had them set it down.

"Mana, love, you need to sit up. Eat," Atem advised. She nodded and allowed Atem to sit her up. "I'm going to feed you, okay?"

"Sire, is everything alright? Should I call for a physician?" the servant questioned.

"No, thank you, please send Mahad to me and High Priest Set," Atem commanded. The servant nodded and left the room, but not before he placed the tray in front of Mana and the young pharaoh.

The pharaoh raised a piece of food to the sniffling girl's lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him to place the food on her tongue. She chewed slowly and swallowed.

"That's it, love," Atem urged.

"Pharaoh?" Set's voice came from behind them.

"I'll be right back, Mana. Eat some more, please."

Mana nodded and Atem slowly left the bed. He met Set and Mahad in the doorway. Mahad had a cup in his hand filled with an amber liquid. It looked much like the one's he used to make for him when he was a child.

"What happened?" Set asked.

"She had a nightmare. One that was more of a terrible memory," Atem answered.

"So now she is asking for your sympathy?" Set questioned.

"No, Set," Atem spat. "I want to take care of her. I want to see this girl happy…safe."

"Pharaoh, you are becoming too attached to this girl," Set advised.

"Isis, told you that she was not a threat," Atem reminded him. He turned to look at Mana who had eaten at least half of the plate. "Mahad, can I have the cup, please."

Mahad nodded and handed the cup to Atem. Atem went over to Mana and sat in front of her. She looked up at him with tired and lifeless eyes. His heart clenched in his chest. He needed to bring her out of this.

"Mana, love, drink this. It will help you sleep."

She shook his head at him. "I don't want to sleep. If I sleep it will happen again and again."

"I won't let it. I won't let him near you," Atem reminded. "Mahad made this so you should sleep without any dreams, love."

"Do you promise, Atem?" she asked. Her voice was weak and tired.

"I promise, love. I took these when I was little and there were no dreams."

She nodded and took the cup from him. Her hands were shaking and Atem helped her raise the cup to her lips. When she had finished the liquid. Atem removed the plate from the bed and placed it on the floor. He helped her get under the covers again before tucking her in.

"Don't leave me," she whispered as her eyes closed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he agreed.

Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. He smiled down at her sleeping form and let out a sigh when he realized that the drink was working. He rose softly so that she didn't wake again.

"She called you by your name, sire," Set observed.

"I gave her permission to do so, Set," Atem clarified.

"If I could be so bold, sire," Mahad inquired. Atem nodded as he looked back at the sleeping girl in his bed. She looked so tiny and he wanted to crawl in beside her and hold her close. "You are falling in love with her."

Atem nodded. He was falling in love with Mana. He really didn't know what it was, but something was pulling at his heart. He loved her for her ability to be so strong after the horror she endured. He was falling in love with her determination to live.

"You don't even know her," Set stated.

"I know what it is like to lose my family. I know what it is like to be so scared that you can't breathe. I know what it is like to keep living even when you don't want to anymore," Atem replied.

"Sire," Set breathed.

"Mahad is there any way we can see what really happened that night?" Atem questioned. When Mahad didn't' answer he realized that he needed to clarify. "The night of Mana's attack at the hands of Bandit King Bakura."

"Yes, Pharaoh," Mahad answered. "It will be easier with her asleep. Our intrusion shouldn't trigger anything as long as we don't push too deep. But since this is a traumatic experience for her we could wake her up and cause her to panic."

"Do we have another option?" Atem pressed.

"Will you give me time to find one?" Mahad countered.

"Yes," Atem agreed. "And tell Isis to find out anything about Mana's past. I want to know exactly who she is and where she comes from. Once we know that I can move forward."

"Sire?"

"Leave me now," Atem ordered not answering the questioning gazes of his two most trusted advisors. "I am going to stay with her and rest."

"As you wish, sire," Mahad conceded.

Mahad and Set left the room and the two guards shut the doors behind them. Atem stripped himself of his crown, cape, and tunic before pulling on his night sheath. It showed off his chest, but he figured since it was a garment for sleeping Mana wouldn't be too frightened by it. He ate the rest of the food on the plate before crawling into bed. He moved over to Mana's side and wrapped an arm around her waist, spooning her. She let out a content sigh and unconsciously turned so that she could lay facing him.

He smiled down at her. When she was sleeping like this she looked happy and peaceful. She was even more beautiful and he wrapped his arm tighter around her. Before he fell asleep he vowed to protect this girl and make her safe.

 **Mana**

When Mana woke the next morning, she felt well-rested and ready to face the day. It had been the first dreamless night in two years and she had enjoyed every minute of it. Until she remembered where she was and who she was with.

She opened her eyes slowly only to find that her cheek was resting against the smooth tan skin of a hard chest and that an arm was wrapped protectively around her. She moved her head carefully to look up at the owner of the chest to find Atem. He was sleeping peacefully. She moved slowly so as not to wake him so that she could watch his face as he slept.

Atem was handsome and kind. She was beginning to realize that staying with him might not be so bad. He cared for her. He accepted her. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He made her feel special and he didn't think that she was beyond repair.

His chest rose softly and Mana found it to be the most soothing sound in the world. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. It wasn't long before she felt his fingers tracing patterns along her exposed back. She sighed at the contact and opened her eyes to meet his. His eyes were shining with happiness and a small smile was on his face. She smiled back at him.

"How did you sleep, love?" he asked. His voice was husky from sleep and she had to hold back a shiver.

"Peaceful," she answered. "For the first time in two years. Thank you."

"I'm glad."

"Atem?"

"Yes, Mana?"

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that last night. I should have known that it would happen," Mana apologized.

Atem raised an eyebrow at her, but never stopped tracing designs on her back. "You have nothing to apologize for, Mana. I am just happy that you got some well-deserved rest."

"But, Atem," Mana began. "You shouldn't even be seen with someone like me. I am literally nothing to you." She started to get up and move herself away from him. He took hold of her arm and held fast. "You should be with someone worthy of you not someone who has already been tainted…destroyed."

Mana looked away from him and tried not to cry. As much as she wanted to stay with him she knew it wasn't her place. She couldn't stay with him and that hurt more than she cared to admit out loud.

"Mana," Atem beckoned. Mana ignored him. "Look at me, Mana." She wiped at her tears before turning to meet his eyes. He looked so confident in what he was about to say next.

"You know I'm right," she whispered.

"No, you are not. You are worthier of me then you know, Mana," Atem explained. "You have brought excitement and hope back into my life. You have shown me that it takes more courage to live than to give up."

"But, I know nothing about…"

"That doesn't matter to me and as far as my advisors are concerned I don't care. I don't want to marry for wealth or power. I want to marry for love," Atem declared.

"What are you saying?"

Atem sat up and the blanket pooled around his hips. She kept her gaze on his face and tried to hold back a blush, but she knew she was failing. He was grinning as he slid his hand up her arm so he could cup her cheek.

"I am falling desperately in love with you, Mana," he answered. She was dumbfounded.

"You've known me less than a day. How can you make a declaration so easily?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I love everything about you."

"That isn't logical," she contradicted.

"When was love ever supposed to be logical, Mana?" he questioned.

She pulled away from him and started to get out of the bed. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't decide if she was happy about his declaration or if he was lying to her. She moved to stand next to the balcony doors and leaned against them for support.

"You feel it too, Mana. I can see it your eyes."

Mana closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. She cared about him. She could admit that, but love? Did she love him? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with this man?

She didn't know.

"I don't know what I feel for you. I don't know what I am supposed to feel towards a man after what happened to me," she responded. "I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt, but…I just don't know."

Just as Atem was about to speak again there was a knock on the door. He cursed softly before allowing the disturber entrance. Mahad came into the room and bowed quickly to his pharaoh.

"What is it?" Atem questioned.

"Isis has information for you, sire. I also had the seamstresses bring a new dress for Lady Mana," Mahad answered.

"Fine. We will be out in a moment," Atem dismissed.

"I have also taken the privilege of setting up your mother's old rooms for her to use," Mahad stated.

Atem raised an eyebrow before nodding. Mana looked between the two in complete shock. She would have rooms of her own and they would be the queen's old rooms. She could scarcely breathe.

"She may use them, but I want her escorted here at nightfall for sleep. I don't want her alone if another nightmare pushes through," Atem commanded.

"As you wish, sire."

"Have two guards and the seamstresses escort her down the hall. I will pick her up shortly once I am dressed."

Atem rose from the bed and the blankets fell from his waist. Luckily, he had been wearing some sort of sleeping garment, but his chest was still exposed. He ran his thin fingers through his blonde bangs before turning away from them both.

Mahad met her gaze and smiled. He gestured for her to follow him and she did as if she was walking through water. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her head was spinning with everything Atem had said to her. Mahad had to snap her out of her daze to get her to look at him again.

"Lady Mana, these two guards and yesterday's seamstresses will escort you to your rooms. I have to help Pharaoh, but we will retrieve you shortly," Mahad explained.

"Why are you both doing all of this?" Mana questioned.

Mahad smiled softly at her as if she were a sister and it made her heart ache again. "Pharaoh cares for you more than he has for anyone before. You are special to him and I would not be surprised if he asked you to marry him."

"You can't be serious?"

"I have never seen him look at any woman the way he looks at you, Lady Mana. His feelings are true," Mahad clarified.

"But the queen's rooms? I don't think that is a wise decision," she pointed out.

"If Pharaoh has given his consent then I am happy that I made the decision."

"But, what about the rest of the court. They can't possibly be happy about this arrangement."

"It is true that some are opposed to the idea, but others are just happy that our Pharaoh is smiling again," Mahad answered. "Now let these four get you to your rooms. Pharaoh will be needing me and soon he will be calling for me."

"Mahad!" Atem's voice came from the closed doors.

"If you will excuse me, Lady Mana." Mahad excused himself with a bow and reentered the pharaoh's chambers.

The two seamstresses smiled at her as the two guards started walking in the direction of her new quarters. She started up a conversation with the two girls and found that they were not used to speaking to anyone of importance. They seemed nervous around her and she encouraged them to not worry about her status. She really didn't have a title or a place at court so there was no reason for them to be so formal with her.

When they approached the doors, she had to take a deep breath. She simply couldn't believe what was happening. The pharaoh was, apparently, in love with her. The pharaoh wanted her by his side. What was she going to do? It wasn't like she could just leave. If Atem wanted to keep her he would do so with or without her permission. There was one more day left of their contract and then she would leave.

"What is going on here?" a harsh voice inquired from behind her. Mana turned to meet the cold gaze of High Priest Set. She took a step back as he approached, but the two guards intercepted him. "I must have words with this girl."

"Lady Mana, is to be prepared for Pharaoh."

Set looked taken aback. He took a moment to compose himself before focusing his glare on Mana. Mana didn't know what to do. All she knew was that this man did not like her and the feeling was definitely mutual.

"As the High Priest, I am allowed to speak to whomever I wish. You cannot bar my way," Set reminded.

The guards looked at each other before nodding and stepping aside. Mana inwardly cringed at the look of triumph on his face. He took a few steps forward and looked her over.

"You look much better this morning," Set hissed.

"T-thank you," she stuttered out.

"Now you believe you are allowed a title?" Set questioned. His voice was hard and full of anger. She could tell he was trying not to hit her.

"I don't believe I deserve one either. Lord Mahad proclaimed it this morning in the pharaoh's chambers and your lord didn't refute him," I explained.

Set nodded, "And the queen's quarters?"

"Lord Mahad arranged it. I had nothing to do with it."

Set nodded again before taking a few more steps forward. He was right in front of her now and it took all her willpower not to scream. She was afraid of this man, but she didn't want to show him that she was too weak to fight back.

"You are nothing but a whore who seduced her way into the pharaoh's bed. Do not think that he will keep you around. You are a toy to him and nothing more," Set sneered.

"I did no such thing," Mana spat. "I didn't want any of this. Your Pharaoh asked that I accompany him for three days. It was a bargain. A game. I will leave when my time is up. I know I don't belong here."

"Now that there seems to be an understanding between us," Set began. Mana waited before she felt a hand connect with her cheek. The loud smack resounded through the hall and the two seamstresses screamed. Mana said nothing as the sting spread across her face. There was no blood from what she could feel, but it hurt.

"Set!" Atem's voice yelled from behind the priest.

Set turned in a curtain of robes and Mana just stood there. She waited for Set to come up with a defense, but he said nothing. Atem was striding forward so that he could stand in front of his priest. They stared at each other for a long time and Mana had to try to keep from collapsing on the floor.

"I was only reminding her of her place, Pharaoh," Set explained.

Mana watched as Atem's confusion gave way to fury. He raised his hand quickly and struck a blow across Set's face. Set stumbled back a bit and she could see from his posture that he was just as confused by the pharaoh's actions as she was.

"The one who will remind her of her place is I and I alone, Priest. You have no power over her destiny. I do," Atem seethed.

"You seemed too preoccupied to do it yourself, sire. I only did what I thought was best," Set defended.

"I promised that she would not be harmed while under my _personal_ protection," Atem continued. "So, I will say this once and only once, Set."

Those in the hall waited with bated breath. Atem strode forward and pressed his face as close to Set's as he could. Mana knew that Atem wanted Set to know and understand exactly what he was feeling.

"Her place is by my side, Set. I will not allow you to discourage or abuse her anymore. Now leave my sight." The hall was deathly quiet as Set stood their dumbstruck. Atem shoved past Set so that he could get to Mana. "Let me see, Mana."

She removed her hand from her cheek and allowed him to raise her chin so that he could look at the damage. He made a soft sound in his throat before he cupped her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

"He didn't break your skin, love. It will hurt only for a little while," he stated.

"I know," she replied.

"Now go get dressed. We have a meeting with Isis," Atem reminded.

Mana nodded before turning and opening the doors to the queen's chambers. She could barely look the room over when she felt the seamstresses pulling yesterday's dress from her body. They looked over her cheek again before moving on.

The next dress they had designed for her was exactly like the first except in a deep blue color. It brought out her green eyes and seemed to darken her skin. One the seamstresses asked if she could do Mana's makeup. She agreed with the only stipulation being that it be simple and not too dramatic. The girl agreed and Mana sat down so that one seamstress could trace her eyes and the other could pull her hair out of her face.

After a few more minutes she stood in front of a mirror and realized that she was about to embark in public with the pharaoh. A blush came to her cheeks and she had to try hard not to pass out.

"Are you alright, Lady Mana?" one of the girls asked.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Mana replied.

"You are nervous," the older girl pointed out.

"Very."

"You will be fine. No one will dare hurt you while you stand beside Pharaoh. They will be too afraid of harming him," she pointed out.

"What if he is making a mistake? What if…"

"Do not deny his feelings for you, Lady Mana. He never would have raised a hand against his priest if he didn't love you. Priest Set and him are more like brothers than the cousins they truly are. Don't disgrace him by making his earlier actions meaningless," she scolded.

Mana nodded and the girl gave her a quick hug. Mana sighed at the contact and felt like she was being embraced by a caring older sister. When she released the girl, she went to the doors and slowly opened them. She found Atem leaning against one of the pillars with Mahad at his side. Set was gone and she was glad for that.

Atem pushed himself away from the pillar and moved forward. He extended his hand to her and she took it without overthinking the gesture. She came out of the room and Atem's mouth dropped. She let out a giggle which only seemed to make him smile.

"You look…"

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Marvelous," he finished.

"Thank you, sire," she replied. She bowed her head and he cupped her face so that he could make her look at him.

"I can't take my eyes off you, Mana," he revealed.

Mana took a minute to consider her options. She could let this man love her and learn to love him back. She was positive she had some type of feelings for him and if she explored it further she knew nothing but happiness would be her future.

Or she could run away and let the next day pass by without any type of interaction. She would go back to her little cave and fight to survive. It might be selfish, but she didn't want to leave his side.

"Then don't," she whispered.

Atem looked at her in complete shock before his smile widened. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. His eyes were shining and she wanted nothing more for that happiness to stay in those violet orbs. He set her on the ground and searched her face for something, she didn't know what he found there.

"Mahad!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Atem**

When Mana exited his mother's old chambers his heart stopped for what felt to be the hundredth time. She was splendid in her blue gown. If she had a crown on her head she would be a beautiful queen. His queen. He wanted…needed her to be.

The thought should have terrified him, but instead it soothed his mind. This girl who had been thrust into his life so suddenly. This girl who had captured him with her strength and resolve now meant everything to him. Sure, Atem believed in fate. He believed in being born a god-like Pharaoh and nothing would ever change his mind on that. But, after everything the gods had put him through recently, maybe they had decided to give him just a piece of true happiness.

Atem shook his head and focused his thoughts back on the young woman in front of him. He tried to compliment her and when he failed to come up with a better response she laughed at him. She prompted him to continue and he did making her smile. When she bowed her head to him he couldn't take it. She was the only woman that he never wanted to bow to him. He raised her chin.

"I can't take my eyes off you, Mana," he revealed.

He saw so many emotions in her jade eyes and he hoped he hadn't overstepped his boundaries with her. He saw worry and fear, happiness and sadness, terror and acceptance, but the one he saw most clearly was love. When she spoke next, he almost stopped breathing again.

"Then don't," she whispered.

He was shocked. So shocked, in fact, that he would've fallen over if she hadn't been touching him. He smiled incredibly wide and he could feel the strain on his cheeks. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He was happy for the first time in weeks. This girl had brought so much light to his life in such a small span of time. He had come to a decision at that moment.

"Mahad!" he yelled setting the giggling girl down.

"Yes, Pharaoh?"

"I want a witness for what I am about to do," Atem stated.

"Of course, sire, but what are you…" Mahad tried to ask but he stopped.

Atem leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mana's pink ones. It was gentle and unhurried and he felt Mana shudder in response. Her hands on his upper arms tightened, but she didn't push him away so he took that as a good sign. He pressed a little harder and enticed her mouth open with his tongue. She obliged and let out a small moan at the contact.

When he pulled away her face was flushed and he was sure his expression mirrored hers. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. Yep, he loved Mana. He didn't care who she was or where she came from or what she could be capable of. He was in love and no matter what Isis said next, he intended to make this girl his bride.

"I am happy for you, sire," Mahad responded.

Atem met his magician's gaze and saw true happiness in his eyes. Atem smiled at him and nodded. He looked back at Mana who still looked stunned. Her eyes were lidded and he wanted to kiss her again, but it would defeat the purpose of the whole thing.

"I have made my declaration, Mana," Atem whispered.

"I don't understand," she breathed.

"Pharaoh has declared his wish to marry you, Lady Mana," Mahad explained.

Atem watched as Mana broke out of her daze and looked up at him. He was so happy, but he could see her worry. He didn't know what to say to make her believe him. He wanted to marry her and it was as simple as that.

"But," Mana began.

"Marry me, Mana," Atem suggested cutting her off. "Let me make you happy. Let me protect you."

"Atem, you know nothing about me. _I_ know nothing about me. I know very little about you," Mana tried to reason. "As far as we know I am a peasant. A thief. You can't possibly think marrying me is a good idea."

"When we find out what Isis has to say you may just yet change your mind," Atem reminded. "Besides, no matter who you are I will still want to marry you. I don't care about the consequences."

"But, Atem," Mana whined.

"No," Atem stopped her. "I will give you till the morning of my coronation to accept. If you chose to leave I will let you, but if you chose to stay I will court you properly. I will lavish you with gifts and shower you with affection. I will love you as you should have been loved from the very beginning."

Mana looked at him in shock and he could see in her wide eyes that she was scared again. He had scared her. That had never been his intention, but he wanted her. He needed her. It was that simple. It wasn't that he wanted to possess her physically, he did obviously, but he was comforted in her presence. She calmed him and he knew he calmed her. Their chemistry was palpable and if she was going to deny it he would have to force her hand.

She nodded and he took her arm to intertwine it with his. He looked at Mahad and he bowed letting him know that the decision was final. Atem led her through the palace and out into the courtyard. His subjects bowed at their approach and smiled at his happy gait while others scowled at the girl on his arm. Mana didn't seem to let it bother her this time though. She held her head high again and he couldn't help by smile. She was definitely queen material even if she didn't believe it.

Once they were outside he helped her into a covered carrying chair adorned with bright fabrics. When she was inside he got in alongside her. The space was small and fluffed up with a mattress and pillows, but he figured it would be better than the prying eyes of his subjects. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and encouraged her to lean against his chest. She didn't protest and didn't tense up at the action. He peered out at Mahad who was going to walk on foot and nodded. Mahad yelled out instructions and the servants picked up the carrying chair. They started on their way to Isis's temple.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, please say so, Mana," he stated. He didn't want her to pull even farther away from if he could prevent it.

Mana shook her head and looked up at him. "I know I'm safe with you."

"Are you beginning to trust me?"

He was excited now. He knew she could feel his heart speed up with hope, but she didn't say anything about it. She just nodded again before looking away from him. He pressed his face into her hair and smiled.

"Thank you, Mana. That means so much to me."

"I'm just scared, Atem," she revealed.

"Scared of what, love?"

"There is still a possibility that even though you promised to love me no matter what Isis says that you could still turn away from me. I don't know how I truly feel, but if I lost you right now when you are the only thing keeping me from falling into despair I don't think I would survive."

"Mana," Atem sighed. He turned her face up to look at him again. "I loved you the moment you jumped onto my horse. I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. I don't think I could live without you either."

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled down at her. She returned it and raised a hand to cup his cheek as well. She grazed her thumb against his cheekbone and he nuzzled into her hand.

The carrying chair came to a stop and was lowered back to the ground. Atem groaned and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm. She removed her hand and sat up just as Mahad pulled back the curtain.

"We have arrived, Pharaoh," he pointed out.

"Let Isis know that we have arrived although I'm sure she already knows. This will at least give you time to see her before we arrive," Atem teased.

"Sire," Mahad sighed with a blush. "There is nothing between Lady Isis and me."

"You say that, but your blush says something different," Mana observed.

Mahad looked at the girl in shock. Atem did as well. She was usually so timid and didn't seem to want to rock the boat around the palace, but apparently, she felt that now was a good opportunity to try. A smile spread across Atem's face as he watched the horror spread across her own.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Atem nodded in response while Mahad tried to think of a comeback for the girl.

"Lady Mana, you have no right to speak on matters such as those," Mahad shot back. He was smiling at her and Atem knew that these two would become great friends.

"When you admit your feelings for Lady Isis I will admit my feelings for your Pharaoh," she responded. She was smiling back at the magician.

"You better move fast then, Mahad. You have a little over twenty-four hours to do so," Atem reminded him.

"Sire, please don't joke," Mahad begged.

"Go see your woman, Mahad. Mana and I will be up shortly," Atem ordered.

Mahad shook his head at the two and left them to themselves. Atem exited the chair and extended a hand to Mana. She took it and went to exit the chair as well. She tripped on her dress and fell into his arms. He kept them both balanced before they landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I apologize. I forgot to lift my dress," she explained.

"Do not worry about it. If we are both fine there is nothing to be sorry for, Mana."

She nodded and he took her hand and pulled her along after him. Isis's temple was beautiful. A long stairway led to interior courtyard with high pillars covered in hieroglyphic stories of Isis and her husband Osiris. Brightly colored motifs and the smell of incense filled the air while the chanting of the Priestesses of Isis could be heard further in. Atem could see that there were many people going to place offerings before the statue of the Goddess herself. Isis lived in this temple as its High Priestess and many of Atem's subjects came to ask for her blessing.

Many of his people stopped to bow to him on the way down and Atem acknowledged all of them. Some of them even acknowledged Mana which seemed to make her a bit happier as if they were accepting her. Atem smiled. He knew that more than one person would be happy for him and he hoped with enough of them Mana would decide to stay.

When they reached the entrance to the temple Atem headed straight for a side door. He had been to the temple many times and knew that he was allowed entrance whether he was the Pharaoh or not. He just hoped that Mahad and Isis weren't in the middle of something. He knocked sharply and heard a female voice invite him in.

He winked at Mana before ducking inside. Isis was in the middle of the room looking at a piece of papyrus. Mana closed the door behind them and Isis handed the papyrus over to Mahad. Mahad looked it over again before smirking and meeting the eyes of his pharaoh.

Atem assumed it was good news and was excited to hear it. Isis came forward and wrapped Mana in a tight hug before resting a hand on Atem's shoulder. Isis was the only woman allowed, besides Mana, to touch him so familiarly. She had been around for as long as he could remember and much like Mahad and Set, he trusted her.

"What did you find?" Atem questioned.

"You will be happy to know that it is good news, sire," Isis answered.

"You know who I am?" Mana asked softly.

"Yes, child. I have discovered your past," Isis replied.

Isis went back over to Mahad and took the paper from him. She then returned to stand in front of the young pharaoh and his love. She held the sheet in front of them and pointed to the bottom of the page.

"Mana, you are…" Atem began. He was ecstatic. This was the best news. She couldn't refuse him now with this information.

"I'm a noble!" Mana exclaimed.

"Yes, you are. Your parents were Lord and Lady Renma. They were killed two years ago when their party was attacked on the way to the capital," Isis further explained.

"But, I was seven when they died," Mana pointed out.

Atem looked up to see the sadness in Isis' eyes. She was about to say something that would change Mana. He was worried.

"What do you know? What have you seen?" Mana demanded.

"From what I could gather with the help of the Millennium Necklace is that you and your parents were on your way here for the young prince's birthday. When your party was attacked by Bandit King Bakura and his gang. They took you and somehow managed to convince you that you had been with them for much longer than was true," Isis elaborated.

"But, how?" Mana pressed.

Atem could see her shaking. He released her hand and rested his hands on her shoulders. She raised a hand and clasped it tightly over one of his own. Her world was crumbling around her and Atem was afraid he was going to lose her.

"Magic of some kind. I couldn't see it clearly in my vision," Isis replied.

Mana was silent and there were tears in her eyes. Everything she knew had been a lie put in place by Bakura. Atem could see the fury in her eyes and her shaking intensified. The vile man had taken more from Mana than she originally thought.

"I saw something else," Isis whispered.

Mana didn't say anything and didn't ask what it was. Atem asked for her, "What did you see?"

"I saw what happened, Mana. I saw what that revolting man did to you," Isis revealed. Mana looked up at her in disbelief. "I saw what you did after that."

"I don't remember anything after that. All I remember was walking out of the hideout covered in blood and dirt. I assumed that I had fallen or that Bakura beat me in the process," Mana stated.

Isis looked at Atem and then at Mahad. Atem could tell she was about to drop a bomb on them. "Actually, you killed half of them before attacking Bakura directly."

Mana looked up at her. She was even more confused and had it been any other moment Atem would have called the expression cute and adorable, but now wasn't the time. Mana was upset, angry, and on the verge of more tears. He didn't know what he was going to do if she turned around and looked at him as if he was some sort of evil being. He had just wanted her to know the truth of her past.

"That's not possible," Mana reasoned. "I don't have any type of power or special skill."

Mahad stepped forward then, "You do, Lady Mana. I sensed it when we first met, but I could tell you knew nothing of it. It was like it was just waiting for a moment to be used and harnessed. You have more power than you think and maybe Bakura sensed it. That could be why he kept you around. Why he twisted your mind to keep you with him."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You inherited your magic from your mother. Your mother was a gifted magician and was part of a larger clan in Memphis. She was revered and considered a Priestess of the Goddess Sekhmet," Isis clarified.

"So, you are saying that Mana is a Priestess to a Goddess?" Atem inquired.

"Yes and no," Mahad noted. "It's more like she can be a vessel for the Goddess and harness Her powers."

Mana was quiet and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts so Atem continued to ask questions for her. If she was going to be his future bride then he needed to know how to control her if she went rampant. He wasn't going to give her up because of this even if Isis and Mahad tried to convince him otherwise. He didn't conceive that they would, but a small part him worried that they would do anything to keep him and Mana apart.

"So, after that traumatic event Sekhmet took over her body and killed those men in Mana's stead?" Atem asked for clarification.

"It seems that way," Mahad replied. "Sekhmet is the Goddess of Vengeance among other things."

"You are saying that if Mana taps into Sekhmet's power than she will go on a killing rampage and the best way to calm her is to get her drunk on red ale?"

"No, of course not," Mahad defended. "Pharaoh, you must remember too that Sekhmet was a protector of the first Pharaoh Ra and later of Horus. She was also known as the first "Eye of Ra." Lady Mana is more important than ever."

Isis interjected, "Sire, with Mana at your side you will be the strongest Pharaoh this world has ever seen. She will make you stronger and protect you when it is necessary. Your children will be powerful leaders."

Atem nodded and wondered why Mana wasn't saying anything. He looked at her again and saw her staring at the wall to her right. Atem followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at the image of Isis on the wall sewing Osiris back together.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Atem stated.

Mana looked at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He didn't understand what he had said to wound her, but he hoped he could make it better somehow. She pulled away from him and took several steps back.

"So now I'm a prize?" Mana spat.

"No, Mana. I didn't mean it that way," Atem defended. "It's just that fate brought you to me. Don't you think this connection is worth further exploration?"

Mana shook her head, "This is just another part of your game to keep me here, isn't it?"

Atem was wounded by her accusation. He hadn't known anything about this until now so there was no way this information even factored in. Sure, he wanted to keep her with him, but he would never have used this type of information against her.

"Mana, calm down, don't say anything rash," Isis warned.

"You should never accuse the Pharaoh of such things, Lady Mana," Mahad advised.

"What am I supposed to think? What am I supposed to believe?" Mana questioned. "For two years I have lived a lie and now someone else is planning on controlling me just like Bakura did. How am I supposed to react?"

"Mana, I don't want to control you," Atem assured. "I wanted you before all of this information came to light, remember, and I still want you now. I don't care about this whole Goddess thing as much as you think I do."

"How am I supposed to believe any of you?"

Atem took a step forward and he expected her to step away from him, but she didn't move. She stood her ground and met his gaze. Her eyes were dark with anger and pain. He could see the beginning of fresh tears in her eyes.

"Tell me, do you think I am lying to you right now? Do you believe that I would use this information to keep you here?" Atem pressed. "I want you. I will not deny that, but I would never force you to do anything you didn't agree too. I would never use underhanded means to keep you tied to me. Never."

"Then I will be the one to point out that this arrangement was also just a way to keep me at your side remember?" Mana retorted back. "If I had never tried to steal your precious Millennium Puzzle you never would have looked at me twice."

Atem took a step away from her and closed his eyes. His hands were clenched at his sides and he was trying not to say anything he would regret. She wasn't wrong, though and that hurt him more than he thought it would.

"I'm nothing more than a toy for you to play with until you are finished! All those declarations about loving me were all lies!"

Atem opened his eyes then and met hers. The pain he saw in her eyes and the tears streaming down her face almost made him start groveling at her feet, but he couldn't. Although this girl had changed him he was still Pharaoh and as such he would not let her say what she wanted.

"Do not mistake me, Mana. I care for you, but if you continue to speak like this to me I will have no choice but to punish you," Atem warned.

Isis interjected, "Although that is true, sire, I would be careful. Should she so choose, Mana could channel Sekhmet and then you will be facing a Goddess."

"What punishment is worse than being betrayed by someone you were starting to care for, even love?" Mana retorted. Atem started to speak, but Mana cut him off again. "I was right. All men are the same."

Atem was shocked now. Had Mana just admitted she loved him? He was over the moon and wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms. His anger completely forgotten, he stepped forward causing Mana to take a step back. Atem decided to hold back his urge for now.

Mana searched his eyes and Atem waited. He wasn't going to push her to say anything. He wasn't going to beg her to believe him. Atem needed to earn her trust like she had stated from the very beginning. She had been opening herself up to him before and now he just wondered if that small amount of trust was enough to open her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mana**

Mana was still in shock. She had magic and was the vessel for a powerful Goddess. She couldn't believe she had never been told by her mother or that Bakura had altered her memories so much for her to forget everything she had known to possibly use her for his own gain. She was too lost in thought to properly focus on the conversation, but she tried to. She kept one ear attentive to the conversation while her eyes looked towards the mural of Isis and Osiris.

Atem seemed disgusted by the thought of treating her like a future drunkard, but when Isis stated that they would basically be Egypt's power couple and he agreed she couldn't believe it. He was planning on making her a trophy. He was planning on using her to better his reign. Mana couldn't help but feel betrayed.

She pulled away from him and she could see how much it hurt him for her to do so, but Mana couldn't get the negative thoughts out of her head. She accused him of possibly using this new information to keep her here and he denied it. But, she didn't know what to believe and she told him so. He asked her to trust him and she wanted to because her heart was pleading with her to do just that.

So, instead, she lashed out and further accused Atem of toying with her. She charged him with using her feelings to keep her tied to him even knowing that had she never decided to steal the Millennium Puzzle yesterday he never would have known she existed. They both knew she was right and he even threatened to punish her.

"What punishment is worse than being betrayed by someone you were starting to care for, even love?" Mana retorted. Atem started to speak, but Mana cut him off again. "I was right. All men are the same."

An awkward silence grew between the four of them and Mana couldn't take it anymore. She needed time to think and decide her next move. It didn't matter that she had basically told Atem she loved him because her heart hurt too much at the thought of his impending betrayal.

"I think I just need some time alone."

"Take all the time you need, Mana. Mahad will escort you back to the palace," Atem agreed. Mahad nodded and exited the room so that he could get the carrying chair ready. "Mana, I am going to stay here for a little while longer. I'll come get you for dinner."

She nodded. She bowed to them both before exiting out the door they had entered through. Several servants bowed to her on her way out and she acknowledged them as best she could. Once she was outside she made her way down the steps and tried to keep her breathing even. She didn't want anyone to think that anything was wrong, but she could see the worried glances she was receiving.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs she felt dizzy. Mahad noticed and came to help her stand straight. She smiled at him and tried to shoo him away, but he shook his head at her and claimed that if she was feeling unwell she needed to see a physician.

"No, it's just a dizzy spell from all the new information and the lack of sleep. I will be fine once I rest," Mana encouraged.

"If you say so, but if I think for one second that your health is in critical danger I will call for physician with or without your approval. Pharaoh will not be pleased to know you are unwell," Mahad pointed out.

"I understand. We wouldn't want the pharaoh's precious new toy to break too soon."

"Mana, stop this nonsense."

Mana didn't respond and waited for Mahad to help her into the carrying chair. When he didn't get a response from her he shook his head and helped her into the chair. She rested her body against the pillows and tried to focus on something other than her next option.

Mana thought about all she had been through and all she had seen in the last twenty-four hours. She wondered how she had gotten into the current situation and if the gods were laughing at her misery. She wasn't ready for any of this new responsibility. She could barely fend for herself before and now there was a possibility of her helping to rule an entire country.

"What is happening to me?" she asked herself. No one replied and she didn't expect anyone to do so.

The carrying chair came to a stop and was lowered back to the ground. Mahad helped her out and personally escorted her back to her rooms. He claimed it was so that Priest Set was discouraged from approaching her again. She agreed and bid him a fine afternoon when they were in front of her doors.

Once she was safely inside she thought about locking the door. She told herself that it was to keep Set out and possibly even the pharaoh himself, but she knew that Atem would be cross with her if she did. Mana honestly didn't know why she still cared about what Atem thought, but she figured it was better to not piss off the most powerful man in Egypt regardless. She sighed and walked over to the plush bed lined with violet sheets. Sheets that were the same color as Atem's eyes and she thought about how they sparkled when he looked at her.

She blushed and pushed the thought from her mind. She couldn't think about him right now. She needed to focus on reminding herself of the power that resided somewhere within her. She took a deep breath and went to lay on the bed. Once comfortable she focused on her body. She focused on her mind, her heart, and her pelvis hoping that one of these three points would trigger a memory. She vaguely remembered her mother telling her that if she tried hard enough the Goddess would hear her.

"Please, help me understand," she pleaded into the warm air.

Suddenly, she felt her body shudder and she thought it was because there was someone else in the room. She opened her eyes slowly and looked to see if anyone was there. When she couldn't find anyone, she sniffed the air and caught herself doing it. She was confused now.

Why would she sniff the air? She'd never done it before and it was an odd thing to do now.

Then as if to answer her question her body thrust forward on all fours and she let out a silent scream. Her fingers and toes dug into the cloth and she felt as if every bone in her body was breaking and reforming. She let out a pant as the first round of pain subsided only to be followed by another more painful round. She felt her back arch, her body lengthen, and a burning sensation seemed to emanate from her pelvis and lower back. Her face began to reform and a snout started to form along with pointed teeth. Her body became covered in golden fur and claws sprouted from her nailbeds.

When the transformation was completed her body sank to the sheets exhausted. Her dress, luckily, wasn't ruined and she tried to untangle herself from it without tearing it to shreds. Once that was accomplished she carefully made her way off the bed to the mirror. What she saw there wasn't her face, but the muzzle of a lioness. She leaned forward and pressed her nose to the polished metal hoping that she was dreaming, but when her nose touched the mirror she knew it wasn't a dream.

She had transformed into a lioness just like Sekhmet, but she seemed to be in control of her body. She didn't have this intense need to kill or maim. All Mana wanted to do was sleep. She moved back over to the bed and crawled in with her eyes falling closed almost instantly once her head was balanced comfortably on her paws.

When she awoke some time later she could hear raised voices outside of her door. She recognized the low baritone as Atem's and the other as Set's bass. She didn't move and didn't make a sound hoping that she could pick up some of their conversation, but even with her enhanced hearing she couldn't make out a thing they were saying through the thick door. She rolled her eyes and placed her head back on her paws to go back to sleep. That was until the door opened and two shocked gasps drew her attention.

 **Atem**

"Isis, what did I do wrong?" Atem questioned.

"I know your intentions were good, sire. I think deep down she knows that too, but she has been hurt by men before. She knows nothing of kindness from men only violence," Isis soothed. "It will take time and I know how much you love her. I warned you that it would be a rough trial for you both."

"I know," Atem replied. "I just wish that I didn't have to worry about her leaving me. I need her, Isis."

"She needs you too. She just doesn't know it yet."

"I don't want to force her to stay, but my mind is screaming at me to lock her away and keep her from prying eyes. I know that will not make our relationship better and she will come to resent me instead of love me, but it's what I want."

"You are right that binding her to you in that way will cause you both great pain in the end, but there is something else you can do," Isis revealed.

Atem raised an eyebrow at the woman and waited. When she said nothing, he got angry. "Speak woman!"

"Accept her," Isis explained. Atem went to claim that he did, but she cut him off, "All of her. Every part of her. Her past, her present, and her future."

"Her present is with me and her future is with me, Isis. You saw it. I don't care about her past."

"But you do, sire. You worry that there is a little Bakura running around and that everything she has done has been to get close to you. I can assure you that there is no child and I can guarantee that she is not lying."

Atem nodded his head in agreement. She was correct that he was worried, but he didn't want to be. He didn't care that she had been deflowered. She hadn't had a choice. As far as her past association with the Bandit King went she seemed more terrified of him than of the young pharaoh and that thought lifted his spirit.

"Go to her now, Pharaoh," Isis urged. "You will be surprised by what you find. Don't let her frighten you."

Atem looked at her with a confused expression, but she just smiled widely. She shooed him out of her rooms and locked herself inside. Atem let out an exasperated sigh and made his way out of the temple. He acknowledged his subject's presence and met Mahad at the bottom of the steps. His advisor was holding the reigns to his horse and Atem thanked him.

Once in the saddle he asked, "How is she, Mahad?"

"She looked unwell, sire. She claimed it was just a dizzy spell and that I should not worry, but I warned her that if it got worse I would call a physician."

"How was she when you two reached the palace?" Atem pressed.

"She looked better, but I am still worried."

"Call my personal physician and have him met us at her rooms. I do not want to lose her to some illness if I can help it," Atem commanded.

"As you wish, sire."

Mahad summoned a servant over and gave the pharaoh's message to him. He nodded and ran off in the direction of the physician. Atem smiled knowing that hopefully Mana would be ready to receive him, but something about Isis's words worried him.

"Mahad, what do you think Isis means when she says, 'don't let her frighten you?'" Atem inquired.

Mahad shook his head, "I do not know."

"I guess I will find out then."

The two men were silent until they reached the palace. They dismounted at the palace stairs and handed their reins to two stable hands. Atem took the steps two at a time as he entered the palace and made his way towards his chambers before swinging a left and heading towards Mana's rooms. But who he saw standing before his doors angered him.

"Set, what are you doing?" Atem questioned. Set spun around to face his pharaoh and bowed quickly. "I thought I made myself clear that I wanted you nowhere near Mana."

"I came to apologize, sire," Set answered.

Atem jolted back in shock. Set was not known for apologizing unless it was to the pharaoh himself. The look on Atem's face must have spurred his priest to go on because Set began to speak again.

"I should not have slapped her. It was not my place."

"On that we agree."

"But, sire, I am worried that she will tear this country apart," Set imparted.

"How would she do that? She can barely sleep by herself. She is terrified of her own shadow."

"I imagine that she wants us to believe that. That girl is seducing you and using you to gain power."

"Enough!" Atem roared. Set took a step away from the pharaoh. "You will not speak of her like that! She is a noble and will be treated as such!"

"She is a…how is that possible?" Set probed.

"She is the only daughter of the Renma family," Atem stated.

Set looked completely lost and it was the first time Atem had ever seen him look so confused. Set was usually very collected and extremely intelligent, but sometimes it took a lot for his mind to comprehend simple ideas. His mind was too complicated.

"If I had known…I never would have…" Set started to apologize.

"That is why you should have never done it at all," Atem reasoned.

"Then that means," Set began, "that she is a…"

"Yes," Atem confirmed. "Not only did you slap a noble, but a Priestess of the Goddess Sekhmet. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked for your death."

"Sire, do not joke about things of that matter," Set advised.

"I do not joke, Set," Atem deadpanned.

"You would let her kill me!" Set yelled.

"If she wished it I would be unable to stop her!" Atem retorted. "You know as well as I do that the Sekhmet priestesses rival even that of my own."

"Oh Ra," Set sighed.

Atem nodded in agreement. He didn't want to lose Set, but they both knew what would happen if Mana wanted Set gone. Atem and the rest of his advisors would be unable to stop her and it would kill him inside, but he would have to obey her wishes.

"I'm sure that if you apologize she will forgive you," Atem rationalized.

"That is all I could hope for."

Atem smiled at his advisor and rested a hand on his shoulder. Set smiled back and Atem moved forward to knock on the door. He waited for a response and when there was none he got worried. He knocked again before slowly opening the door to peek inside. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Atem gasped, "Set, I think we have a problem."

"I don't understand."

"I think Mana turned herself into a lion," Atem explained.

"That doesn't make any sense," Set replied.

"Isis, told me that I shouldn't let her frighten me. This must have been what she meant," Atem elaborated.

Atem slowly pushed the door open and gestured for Set to stay back. Set nodded, but peeked around the corner to see if the pharaoh was lying to him. When he saw the golden fur, he let out a gasp in response to what his eyes were showing him. Mana was most certainly a lion.

"Mana?" Atem asked quietly. The lioness opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him. Although the eyes were shaped differently he could tell that this lion was his Mana. The green eyes that met his were the same as his beloved. "Did you have a nice nap, love?"

Mana purred at him and rose from her reclined position on the bed to stretch. Atem chuckled a little and moved forward a few steps more. He reached his hand out to touch her head and she leaned against his palm. Her purring grew louder and he smiled at her.

"I will take that as a yes, then." Mana jumped down and rubbed herself against his legs in response. Atem ran his hand over her back and she arched against him almost knocking him over. "Do you know how to change back, love?"

Mana stopped and looked up at him. He met her gaze and smiled at her hoping that she could see the acceptance in his eyes. He watched as she slowly returned to human form. It seemed to pain her and he wondered what he could do to make it stop, but once she was fully human, as well as naked, she seemed to understand the process better. Atem removed his cape and draped it around her slim shoulders, before heading over to the bed and grabbing her dress.

"That was definitely a sight to behold, love," Atem complimented.

"It is no easy task, that is for sure," she answered.

"I wasn't necessarily talking about the transformation, Mana," Atem revealed.

Mana blushed and pulled the cape tighter around herself. She whispered, "Pervert."

"Get dressed. A physician is coming to check on you before dinner," Atem stated with a slight chuckle.

Mana nodded and Atem left the room closing the door behind him. He looked at Set who was blushing and Atem almost fell over in laughter. He should have been mad that his priest saw Mana naked, but it was worth it to see the embarrassment on his usually stoic face.

"Please, do not laugh, sire," Set pleaded.

"It is totally warranted," Atem countered.

The door opened and Mana allowed them both admittance. She didn't look at Set, but Atem figured that if she was willing to let him in then she was willing to listen. Atem gestured for Set to follow him and Atem had to stifle another laugh at the visible worry in the man's eyes.

"Why is a physician coming? I told Mahad that I was fine. It was just stress from all the information that was thrown at me earlier," Mana defended. "I feel fine now."

Atem stepped towards her and rested a hand on her cheek and then her forehead. She did seem fine. There was no fever and her face wasn't flushed.

"Mahad didn't send for the physician. I did. I was worried," Atem replied.

"Thank you for the concern, sire, but I don't need a physician," Mana snapped.

Set made a noise from behind Atem and he hoped that he was going to apologize because he could see in Mana's face that one snide comment would set her off. Atem looked over his shoulder at his friend and found him bowing. Atem was shocked, but moved out of Mana's way.

"What is he doing?" Mana questioned.

"I would like to beg your forgiveness, Lady Mana, for my earlier actions," Set replied.

It seemed to take Mana a minute to remember Set's earlier transgression. She let out a sigh and a calm smile spread across her face. Her eyes softened and she walked over to Set and helped him back to his feet. Set looked shocked and Atem had to admit that he had expected more of a reaction from her.

"All is forgiven, Priest," Mana stated. "You did not know my place nor did I. What you did, although wrong, wasn't completely unfounded. You were just trying to protect your Pharaoh."

The tension in Set's shoulders released as he let out a sigh of relief at Mana's words. Atem smiled and realized that the two of them would be friends soon if Set learned to keep his arrogant thoughts to himself.

In that moment, Atem realized that Mana would make a great Queen of Egypt. She could have killed Set and most women in her position would have, but because of her past she knew that forgiveness was important for one's own heart. Atem knew that she would never forgive Bakura, however, for what he had done, but she would forgive almost anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mana**

There was a knock at the door and Atem called to let the visitor in. Mana watched as the physician entered and bowed before coming further into the room. Atem smiled at the middle-aged man and told him to rise.

"You have a patient for me, sire?" the man questioned.

"Yes, Malial. This is Mana Renma. She is your patient this afternoon," Atem introduced. Mana felt Atem wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close so that he could kiss her temple. Mana smiled at the gesture before she remembered she was still mad at him and pulled away.

"Renma?" Malial gasped.

"Yes," Atem affirmed.

"But I thought…"

Atem shook his head. "What happened to Mana's family was a tragedy for her and the community. She will be treated with the utmost care and delicacy. Do I make myself clear?"

Malial nodded, "Perfectly, sire."

"I do not need a physician. I am perfectly fine," Mana objected.

Atem turned to face her. Mana's arms were crossed over her breasts and she was holding her head high. Mana wasn't sure if it was the new knowledge about Sekhmet or if it was the knowledge that she was nobility, but she was full of more spirit than she was before. Mana watched as Atem tried not to sigh as he looked at her.

"Do it to ease my mind, Mana," Atem implored.

Mana looked away from him and at the physician. Mana didn't trust anyone and the fact that she had let Atem, Mahad, and Isis in was a shock to her. That was more people than she had ever let in since her parents' deaths and her ordeal with Bakura. She was worried though, worried that Atem or the physician would do something to harm her just as the other men before them had done.

Atem took her chin in his hand and gently encouraged her to look at him. Green met violet and Mana knew he could see the fear. He could see her disappointment and betrayal. She couldn't help it. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind she still thought Atem only wanted her for power.

"He won't hurt you, love," Atem reassured. "Once he has checked you over we can have lunch. I'll be in my room when you are finished."

Atem's fingers fell from her face and he nodded towards his physician. She watched as Atem left the room with Set close behind him.

Mana stared at the closed door and wondered if she could live like this; in constant fear of being used by the men in her life. Mana may have wanted the finer things in life while her parents had been alive, but she had changed. The world had hardened her and as a defense she had built walls around her heart. Atem was slowly breaking them down and leaving her exposed. It scared her.

"Milady," the physician called regaining her attention. She focused her gaze on him and he smiled kindly at her. "I won't harm you. The young pharaoh is a kind man and has done much for me. It is the least I can do to look after his beloved."

"How do you know that I am his beloved?" Mana questioned.

The physician's smile widened, "He gazes at you with the same expression I give my darling wife. That is how I know."

Mana was shocked to say the least. Egyptian marriages were more like contracts. It was far and few between that a man and woman would truly love each other. The focus was more so on what the future wife would bring to the future husband's family. Wealth, power, and prestige were the only things that mattered in noble society. Mana expected it to be no different with Atem.

Mana knew that the possibility of her being Atem's Great Royal Wife was slim to none. He would most likely marry a princess and that woman would become what Mana could never be. That woman would provide him with legitimate heirs while she would worry about the place of her own children…if she ever had any.

"May I look you over, milady?" the physician asked breaking her from her thoughts.

Mana nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the massive bed. The physician looked her over and checked for certain maladies and confirmed what Mana already knew. She was tired from the last few days and stressed over the new information she had just learned. What he recommended was rest and lots of fresh air.

The physician exited the room with the promise of returning in a couple of days. Mana thanked him for his help and asked for him to send Mahad in. He nodded before exiting the room.

Mana wondered if the physician was right. Could Atem truly love her? Could he look past her new powers and accept her? Was it more than just an arrangement? Mana didn't know, but she hoped she would figure it out soon.

Mana let out a sigh and wondered where Mahad was? She had assumed that he would have been outside the door waiting for her to finish. Heck, she had assumed that Atem would be waiting outside her door so that they could go to lunch even if he had stated that he was going to his rooms. Mana stood and smoothed down her dress as she made her way towards the doors.

The door opened and Mahad stepped forward. Mana smiled at him and he smiled back before bowing to her.

"Lady Mana, the physician said you were feeling better," Mahad stated.

"Yes," Mana agreed. "I feel fine. Is Atem waiting for me?"

Mahad's smile fell. Mana raised an eyebrow at his quick change in behavior. Something was wrong she could sense it. He was hiding something.

"Mahad?"

"Pharaoh will be unable to eat with you as planned, milady. He has been called to the Audience Chamber for a private meeting," Mahad answered.

"Oh," Mana replied. She understood and knew that Atem had responsibilities. He couldn't spend every minute with her. "It can't be helped. He has a country to run and cannot be expected to accompany me at all times."

"Lady Mana…" Mahad began. Mana shook her head at him.

"I'll just eat in my room then, Mahad. When your Pharaoh is finished he may find me here."

Mahad nodded, but it seemed like he had more to say. He shook his head and smiled again before agreeing to her request. Mahad excused himself and Mana went back to sit down.

Mana sighed as the door closed behind her. She made her way to one of the lounge chairs and stretched herself across it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Mana started to notice that the palace was lonely without Atem.

She thought about his smile and how it warmed her inside. She thought about how his violet eyes looked at her as if she were the only thing that mattered. She made him happy, but did he make her happy? Was it possible that it was just her desire for a place to belong that drew Mana to him? She didn't think so, since everyone commented on how Atem adored her. If Mana was being honest, she had noticed his adoration as well.

There was a soft knock on the door she called for the person to enter. She sat up as he came in and she smiled a little at Set. He rolled his eyes at her, but she could see a very small smile on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Priest?" she questioned even though she saw the tray of food in his hands. "I am sure your priestly duties do not include bringing food to the woman of your Pharaoh."

"No, Lady Mana, this is not one of my duties, but Mahad was indisposed," Set answered.

"I see," Mana replied. She watched as Set placed the tray on the table before her, but she could see him looking around. Once everything was arranged he took a seat in a chair across from her.

Mana raised an eyebrow at him, but his focus seemed everywhere else, except on her. Mana reached to take a fruit from the plate.

"Is everything alright, Set? You seem on edge."

Set met her gaze, but said nothing. He crossed his arms and frowned at her. Mana didn't drop her gaze knowing that was what he wanted. He was used to people cowering before him, but since technically they were on the same ground since they both served the gods, she wouldn't do so.

"Priest Set," she pressed.

He sighed, "As you know Pharaoh is currently in a meeting." Mana nodded. "We, those of the Pharaoh's court, find the man an unsavory character. Pharaoh didn't want to leave you unattended."

"May I ask the name of this unsavory man?" Mana reached for another fruit and piece of bread.

"I have been forbidden from disclosing that information, Lady Mana. The pharaoh promises to tell you when he returns," Set answered.

"Returns?"

"From the meeting, Lady Mana."

Mana nodded in understanding and let silence grow between them. He didn't seem to mind at all as his sharp blue eyes kept checking for danger.

Once she had eaten her fill Set took the tray and handed it to one of the men outside her door. She moved from her place in the chair to the bed. She really wanted to sleep again, but knew if she did she would be unable to when Atem returned.

Mana looked out the balcony window off to her right and stared out at the Nile. She started humming and then her humming became words. Her voice was soft at first and grew steadily louder as she felt her spirit soar.

"Sekhmet, Beloved Eye of Ra,

Lady of the Nile, and Protector of the Pharaoh

Smile upon your children with your rays.

Every breath across the sands of Egypt

Is your breath as your roar.

Sekhmet, Beloved Eye of Ra,

Lioness of Revenge, and Consort of Ptah

Stand tall and embrace your father

Within your crown where he is safe.

Dua be to you.

Sekhmet, Beloved Eye of Ra

My spiritual mother hold me to

Your breast, near your heart. Nuzzle

Your head with mine in your blessing

As I accept you into my heart."

The song ended and Mana swore she could hear the Goddess roar in her mind. It faded quickly as someone clapped from her left. She turned and her gaze fell on Atem, Mahad, and Set all standing. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks and quickly looked away. Atem laughed and it made the hair on the back of her neck rise. She loved the sound of it and was so lost in her own mind that she jumped when he touched her.

Mana met his eyes and caught the flicker of pain at her action. Mana placed her hand over his where it rested on her shoulder and squeezed. Mana wanted Atem to know that she wasn't afraid of him, but now, with the others present, wasn't the time.

"Mana, that was wonderful," Atem complimented.

"Thank you," she replied. "How did your meeting go?"

Atem's face fell and he looked at the others. They understood, bowed, and left the room. She watched them leave before turning her focus back to Atem. He looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Atem?"

He kept his gaze from hers and focused on her knees, it seemed. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth a couple times, but no sound came out. Mana raised her hand and rested it against his cheek. He looked at her then and she saw the worry.

"Atem, what is it? What's wrong?"

He tried again to speak, but no words came out. She smiled at him and encouraged him, with a tug on his hand, to sit next to her on the bed. He followed her silent direction and sat next to her. She took his hand and squeezed it letting him know that everything was okay between them for now. Atem took a deep breath before squeezing her hand.

"Mana, I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you," Atem proclaimed.

"What do I need to be protected from, Atem?"

Mana didn't understand. Sure, she could become a target at any given moment, but not many people even knew she existed. There couldn't possibly be people wanting her dead already.

Atem reached for her with his free hand and cupped her cheek. He turned her face to meet his gaze. Mana saw the small smile on his face, but she knew it wasn't reaching his eyes. He was worried and scared and trying to reassure her. Something deep inside her told her that something or someone was coming.

"Who did you meet with, Atem?

He looked her in the eyes as his small smile faltered, "Bakura."

Mana felt as if all the air was sucked out of the room. A cold chill slid down her spine and she shook her head to clear the images from her mind. She felt cold and she knew that the color had drained from her face.

"What is it that he wants?" Mana asked on a whisper.

"He wants my throne as well as my Millennium Puzzle, but…"

"Atem," Mana pressed.

"…he also wants you."

Mana's breathing stopped and she felt as if the whole world was spinning out of control. She felt as Atem pulled her against his chest to soothe her. He whispered reassurances in her ear and kissed her temple. He ran a soothing hand down her spine in hopes of calming her as her body began to shake and tremble from the mere thought of returning to Bakura.

"I won't let him near you, Mana. I will protect you. I promise," Atem affirmed.

Mana wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. He coaxed her into sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Mana noticed how warm he was and she could smell sunshine and incense on his skin. The aroma soothed her and she relaxed in his arms.

They sat like that in quiet contentment for a long while before Atem convinced her to change into her night sheath. Mana agreed and promised that she would join him in his chambers quickly. Atem kissed her forehead and removed her from his lap before leaving the room.

She didn't want to be away from him for too long. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. There was something inside her…nagging at her. Something was trying to tell her that if she was away for too long that danger was sure to follow them both closely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Atem**

Atem felt better knowing that Malial was taking care of Mana. He trusted the physician as much as he trusted his advisors. The man had treated Atem and his father for as long as Atem could remember. Malial was deeply disturbed when Atem's father hadn't recovered from his illness and had thought that Atem would dismiss him. Atem wasn't cruel and he knew that Malial had done everything he could to try and save his father so he had allowed him to stay on as his physician. Atem knew that Mana was in good hands. Malial would make sure that Mana was alright.

Atem let out a barely audible sigh as he thought about the way Mana had acted earlier. Isis had said that she would come around, but that there would be trials for them to overcome. Atem knew that and hoped that Mana's fear of being used by men would dissipate soon. He needed her. He just hoped that Mana would chose to stay. He loved her and watching her pull away from him hurt. He couldn't help feeling scared that she would decide to leave tomorrow. What would he do if she did?

Atem shook his head to clear his mind of the thought. Deep down Atem knew that Mana loved him. She just didn't see it fully yet because she was hurt. She expected the worst from men because that had been all she had ever experienced, but Atem would change that. He would show her that he loved her and that he would never hurt her. She was quickly becoming someone precious to him.

Atem had just stepped inside his room when Mahad came up behind him. The magician whispered something in the pharaoh's ear and Atem tensed. Everything was about to get ten times more complicated. Atem nodded before ordering Mahad to stand guard outside Mana's door as he made his way to the Audience Chamber. His servants stopped what they were doing, which just so happened to be preparations for his coronation feast, and bowed as he passed, but he paid them no mind. He was on a mission.

When he reached the grand doors of the Audience Chamber the guards pushed them open before he took a deep breath and made his way to his throne. He didn't spare the man a glance as he stepped up the stairs. It wasn't until Atem sat down did he open his eyes and face the man who was standing before him. The white hair and menacing gray eyes watched Atem from a tan face as he sat. The thin mouth curled into a sneer before he chuckled a bit. When the man met the pharaoh's angry gaze Atem could distinctly see the scar across his eye.

"What is it that you want?" Atem demanded.

The man chuckled again, "Is isn't obvious what I want, Pharaoh?"

Atem sighed. This man was going to be difficult to handle. Not only did he have a past of being a reckless and dangerous man, but he was known for causing discord among the people. He had been a thorn in his father's side during his reign and kept making claims that Atem's father owed him. His father had always disputed his claim and threw him out.

"As my late father stated several times before, you do not have any right to the throne of Egypt."

"That is where you are wrong, young Pharaoh. Your father was a monster and as payment for his massacre on my people I demand to be named Pharaoh!" the man yelled

The man made to take several steps towards Atem, but his guards stopped him. The man gave them all a dirty look before he looked back at the pharaoh.

"You don't plan on fighting your own battles, do you?"

"First, that is an unreasonable request as I am already to be crowned Pharaoh, as is my birthright, and second, I have no reason to fight you, Bandit King Bakura. You have no legitimate claim to the throne and as such I advise you to take your leave before I have you disposed of," Atem threatened. Atem stood from his throne to make his exit when Bakura's next words stopped him.

"What of Mana, Pharaoh? Has she got you wrapped around her little finger?" Bakura cooed. Atem didn't know how Bakura knew that Mana was in his home, but he knew it wasn't because she had told him. There must be a spy within the palace that needed to be dealt with.

"Mana is no longer your concern," Atem retorted. "She is a guest in my palace and under my protection until I say otherwise."

Bakura full out laughed then. Atem turned to look at him as the other man wrapped his muscled arms around his stomach. Atem didn't see what was so funny. He was telling the truth, but then he remembered that Bakura was most likely insane.

"Is that what you think?" Bakura questioned. "That harlot is planning on killing you in your sleep or slipping a blade between your ribs. She was one of mine before she was ever one of yours."

"I suggest you silence that tongue of yours, Bakura, before I do it for you. You know nothing of who Mana really is or what is in her heart," Atem challenged. "I do."

"Oh?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the pharaoh which only seemed to set Atem off. This man had hurt _his_ Mana. He had taken away her innocence and replaced it with fear and distrust. Atem would never forgive the man for this transgression. As far as Atem was concerned, Bakura was better off being beaten and thrown in the Nile to be eaten by crocodiles.

"I know what happened and I know what you did to her. You will not be allowed near her as long as I live."

Bakura sneered. There was a new light in his eyes, like he had found a loophole in the pharaoh's words. "She told you that I took her by force, did she?"

Atem growled, "She didn't have to say anything you filthy peasant. Her actions are enough to tell me that she never wanted your advances."

Isis stepped forward then. "Not to mention I myself saw what happened to Lady Mana. I know the truth. You took her by force as she tried to fight you off. As she pleaded with you and your men to stop and let her go."

Bakura's eyes turned to slits. Atem could see that Bakura thought he had him right where he wanted him. Atem turned on his heel again and started to make his exit when Bakura spoke again.

"Mana is mine! She belongs to me!"

Atem spun around again and took long strides towards the man. His guards kept him from getting too close, but Atem didn't care. He wanted to look at the scum who had hurt his Mana as he spoke his next words.

"Mana is _mine_! _You_ will never touch her again!"

Bakura looked shocked, but he recovered quickly. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood at his full height. "You can't possibly be implying what I think you are, Pharaoh."

Atem smiled then. Bakura had caught on quickly. When the other man saw the smile on the pharaoh's face he paled. It was obvious to Atem that Bakura never thought that Atem would actually _want_ Mana.

"If Mana will have me than I will make her Queen of Egypt," Atem stated.

The room went silent. It was like no one was breathing. Several of Atem's advisors started to object while Isis and Set stayed silent. Atem knew that they already accepted his choice, it was the others that would take more convincing.

As was custom, they expected Atem to take a princess from a neighboring country as his queen and keep Mana as part of his lesser wives. Atem was already aware that they had chosen a princess for him without his consent. Atem was done with that way of thinking. He understood that his bloodline would be in jeopardy, but Mana was worth more than any princess to him and he would have his way.

"Sire, the sun must be getting to you. That girl cannot be your queen she is nothing but a peasant," Muran spoke.

Atem looked away from Bakura to meet Isis's gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her in question as to why she hadn't told the others about their discovery. She just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a mischievous smile. Atem shook his head at her. This was apparently one of the trials he had to endure to keep Mana.

"Muran, is the fact that she is a peasant your only concern? Would it be different if she was a noble lady?" Atem inquired.

Muran met his pharaoh's gaze, "Yes, sire. That would make it a noble marriage with benefits and would be smiled on by Ra."

Atem nodded. The old man was about to get a shock.

"And if I told you that Isis, Mahad, Mana, and I have information that changes her status would you agree to the marriage?"

Shada jumped in then, "What is it that you have found, Pharaoh?"

Good old Shada. He could be counted on to jump in at just the right time in a conversation and to ask the right questions. Other than that, Atem still didn't know what the man really did, but Atem was glad to have him at his side nevertheless.

"I had Isis check into Mana's past for anything that would help her remember who she really is and if she has any family," Atem started. "It would seem, that Mana's family was attacked and murdered on the way to my own birthday celebration a couple years ago…by the very man standing before us."

Bakura let out a growl as the information was revealed. He tried to attack Atem, but the guards got to him quickly and pinned him to the ground. Atem looked down on him with disgust as he continued.

"Bakura knew that Mana was different. She is blessed by the Goddess Sekhmet who has given her the second form of a lioness. Priest Set and I have both see it and I must say it is quite remarkable."

The room went quiet as they all turned to face Set. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in affirmation to Atem's words. Then everyone looked back at Atem. They could see the smile on his face.

"How is it that you got that scar, Bakura? Was Mana's second form too much for you to control?" Atem questioned. Bakura growled at him as he fought to get back up, but the guards kept him pinned. Atem turned to look at Muran as he spoke.

"Then that means that the girl is…." Muran started.

"Yes, dear Muran, Mana is a Renma. She is a noble of Egypt," Atem finished.

"But that is impossible! The child was killed! We found her body!" another advisor yelled. Atem could see he was certain, but the young pharaoh knew better. Atem didn't know his name, but the certainty in his gaze led him to believe that he was not one of his father's men. He mentally reminded himself to have Mahad or Set check into him as soon as possible.

"It was thought to be so," Atem agreed before looking back at Bakura. "But our grisly friend here must have found a child who looked like Mana and killed her in Mana's place. He also could see what others could not. He saw that Mana was blessed and took her for his own. He treated her as family and taught her how to steal, to survive, all while convincing her that he cared about her. That was, until he publicly raped her one evening during a celebration. Am I getting warmer, Bakura?"

Bakura said nothing. He just looked at Atem with loathing and hatred. Atem didn't care. Bakura was vile and if Atem got his way the man would pay for what he had done.

"Sire, then she is still tainted. She has been used by another man. You cannot have this girl for your wife," Muran protested again. "What if she has a bastard child running around somewhere? You could be putting your throne in danger."

Atem turned on Muran and the old man took a step back. Atem was furious now at the man he thought a friend. Muran was more worried about appearance than the fact that his pharaoh loved a girl who had been abused and broken. A girl who had been shattered and used to the point that she didn't trust anyone except herself. Atem shook his head and made his way back to his throne and sat down.

"Tomorrow I am to be crowned as Pharaoh, am I not?" Atem demanded.

"Yes, sire, but…" Muran tried.

"Tomorrow when I am crowned Pharaoh of all Egypt," Atem started cutting the other man off. "I plan to announce Mana as my intended. As she is a noble and the emissary to the Goddess who is both the protector of Ra and of the Pharaoh it will be an advantageous match. You will have no right to question my decision for I am a God on Earth."

"But sire, we have a princess who has agreed to…" Muran tried again.

Atem cut him off with a wave of his hand, "I will marry no one except Mana, if she will have me. If Mana refuses than I will gladly marry your princess or anyone else you plan to place before me, but if Mana agrees there shall be no one else."

"Be reasonable, sire," Muran pleaded.

Just then Mahad entered the chamber. Atem gestured him forward signifying that his need to hear about Mana's condition was more important than formality.

"How is she?"

"She is well, Pharaoh. It is just as Lady Mana predicted. I have sent food to her chambers as you are otherwise engaged. I also stationed several more guards around her room since our guest is…of the disagreeable sort," Mahad answered.

"Set," Atem called. The priest stepped forward. "I would like you to have lunch with Mana. I will join her shortly after I take care of our guest."

Set nodded, "What if she asks about your visitor, sire?"

Atem smiled because he _knew_ that Mana would ask. She would ask question after question until she got an answer from the priest. Mana was curious, but she would need to be taught to understand that there were some answers she would have to wait for.

"Tell her that I will explain upon my arrival," Atem answered.

"As you wish, Pharaoh," Set agreed.

He left the room and Atem focused his gaze back on Bakura. Bakura was seething from his pinned place on the palace floor. The man looked more like a wild animal than a man, but Atem knew that his life was a hard one. Atem wanted to be merciful to all his subjects, but this man had done horrible things throughout the course of his life. Atem wanted to start his reign off well so he would give him one chance and a warning. He just hoped he didn't live to regret it.

"Bakura, you are dismissed and to be escorted out. If you are found on the grounds or anywhere near Mana and I, my guards will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Atem questioned.

"Perfectly," Bakura answered.

The guards picked him up and dragged him out of the palace. Atem let out a sigh and massaged his temples for a few minutes. He was getting a massive headache, but he needed to see Mana and tell her about what had happened. She deserved to know so that she could understand how much he was willing to keep her safe. He rose from his throne and made his way towards the door with Mahad close behind.

"Was that wise, Pharaoh?" Mahad asked.

Normally no one was to question the pharaoh, but Mahad and Atem had been friends for years. Atem didn't mind when he asked questions or gave suggestions. Mahad trusted him and Atem trusted Mahad.

"I want to give him a chance to change," Atem answered.

"And if you and Lady Mana are put in danger because of it?"

"I will protect her, Mahad. I won't let that man near her," Atem asserted.

"Understood."

As they approached Mana's room they heard singing. Atem could tell it was Mana. Her voice was clear and beautiful as the words left her mouth and passed through her lips. Atem slowly opened the door and poked his head inside.

Mana was sitting on the bed looking out the window. She looked peaceful and happy. Atem smiled before he and Mahad entered quietly to stand next to Set who was just watching Mana with a barely noticeable smile on his face. Atem's smile widened because three of his trusted advisors adored his Mana. Mana would be a nice addition to the palace and brighten his world.

When the song was over the three men clapped. Mana looked at them with wide eyes before she blushed and looked away from them causing Atem to laugh. She was so shy, but so strong and Atem found that endearing.

Atem crossed the room to stand by her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Mana jumped at his touch and his heart clenched in his chest. Mana turned to face him and must have seen the pain that her movement had caused him because she placed her hand over his and squeezed. She smiled softly and Atem smiled back.

"Mana, that was wonderful," he complimented.

"Thank you," she replied. "How did your meeting go?"

Atem felt the smile leave his face as he looked at her. He had to tell her and he knew he did, but would she hate him for allowing her attacker to leave the palace mostly unharmed? Atem looked at Set and Mahad silently telling them that this was something he had to do alone. The two men understood, bowed, and left the room. Atem looked back at Mana who was focused on the retreating men before meeting his gaze.

Whatever she found in his violet eyes must have worried her. She called his name, but Atem didn't respond. He looked away from her and down at her knees. He wanted to tell her and express how much he was willing to do to protect her, but something stopped him. He was afraid. He was afraid of losing her. Their time together was running out and if she chose to leave he would never see her again. He didn't want that.

Atem took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again, but still, nothing. Mana noticed his difficulty and raised a hand to rest it on his cheek. He returned his gaze to hers and wondered what she saw in his eyes.

"Atem, what is it? What's wrong?"

He tried again to speak, to tell her that he had let the man who violated her walk free with the hope that he would change. Mana smiled at him and tugged on his hand to try and get him to sit next to her. He did and she squeezed his hand in a silent gesture of letting him know that everything was okay. Atem took a deep breath before squeezing her hand in return.

"Mana, I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you," Atem proclaimed.

"What do I need to be protected from, Atem?"

Atem watched the confusion cross her face. Atem hadn't really explained so Mana had every reason to be lost. She didn't understand because he hadn't given her a reason to worry. He didn't want her to fear, but she would, because he had let Bakura go free.

He raised his free hand and cupped her cheek so that he could turn her face to meet his gaze. He was smiled hoping to ease her confusion, but he could see that she didn't believe it. Her eyes were calculating as she looked at him. She knew something was wrong.

"Who did you meet with, Atem"

His smile faltered as he looked at her, "Bakura."

Her breath caught and he watched as she shivered. Her eyes clouded over as images of what Atem could only assume was the attack filled her mind. Her skin paled and she now felt cold as if the life had drained from her. Atem felt sick.

"What is it that he wants" Mana managed to ask in a hushed tone.

"He wants my throne as well as my Millennium Puzzle, but…"

"Atem," she pressed.

"…he also wants you."

Mana stopped breathing again and Atem knew that he had caused her pain. She looked like she was going to be sick and Atem didn't know what to do. He had caused this to happen and he was regretting his decision to let Bakura live. Mana's breathing had returned, but it was labored as she kept thinking and Atem did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her against his chest.

He tried to reassure her with hushed words and soft sounds in her ear as he placed a kiss to her temple. He also ran a hand down her spine hoping that the gesture was soothing enough to calm her as her body began to tremble. He could almost see the thought crossing her mind that she would be returned to that _monster_.

"I won't let him near you, Mana. I will protect you. I promise," Atem affirmed.

He was starting to feel less confident, but when Mana wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed Atem knew that he had to be, for her sake. Atem persuaded her to sit in his lap so that he could hold her closer and she complied. She twined her slim arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He felt her relax against him and he smiled.

The two of them sat like that for a long time just holding each other close. Atem didn't want to let her go. He wanted to continue holding her, but the darkness was creeping along the floor signaling that the sun was setting and night was upon them. Atem decided he would rather have her in his arms in his bed where he would be able to watch over her. So Atem pulled away so that he could look at her.

"Mana, why don't you change for bed? It is getting late," Atem stated.

She nodded in agreement, "I will change quickly and join you in your rooms soon."

"Okay," he replied. He kissed her forehead and placed her back on the bed. He got up and left the room. Atem made his way back to his chambers after making sure that two of the guards would be escorting Mana when she was finished. They agreed and promised to not leave her side until she was safely delivered to him. He smiled and thanked them both for their service.

Upon reaching his room he realized that something was amiss. The guards were present, but from the lack of light under his bedroom door, the torches hadn't been lit. Atem asked the guards if the servants had been in yet. They both stated that they had been in earlier, but said that they hadn't been in recently.

"That is odd," he commented.

"Would you like us to check the room for you, sire?" one of the guards asked.

Atem shook his head, "No, I probably left my balcony doors open and the wind blew them out. It has happened before. Just make sure that someone comes to light them soon."

They nodded. Atem bid them good night after telling them that Mana would be along shortly with her guards and was to be admitted as soon as she arrived. The guards bowed before Atem stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

Once inside, Atem looked around. A slight breeze was coming in from the balcony, but Atem could tell that it wasn't strong enough to blow out the torches. Luckily, it wasn't pitch dark considering the sun was setting, but shadows where crawling across the floor.

Atem moved to the balcony and went to stand on the balcony when there was a small noise from behind him. Atem turned and threw the doors as wide as they could go. There was no one there, but Atem could feel eyes on him.

"Come out," he ordered. Nothing. Atem thought he was hearing things until a shadow dashed across the room. "Face me or I will call for my guards."

"You won't fight me without your guards, Pharaoh?" a voice asked.

Atem froze. He knew that voice. He knew who was in his room and that he was in grave danger. He had put himself at risk and Mana was coming. It could only mean one thing. Atem was going to die because he would make sure to take this bastard down with him to protect Mana.

"Bakura," Atem hissed.

 _Oh no! What is Atem going to do? What will happen when Mana comes in? What will happen to the evil Bakura? Find out in the next chapter!_

 _Also, as previously stated I don't own the characters of Atem and the others. Those belong to their rightful owners._

 _I would also like to say thank you to those of you who leave comments. I really appreciate it and it makes me happy that you enjoy the story. I want to apologize for taking so long to post. I couldn't think of where to go and I was struggling. Most of my story was complete, but getting the next part the way I wanted it was a struggle. So thank you so much for sticking with me._


	9. Chapter 9

_The long awaited Ninth Chapter is here! The story is coming to a close soon so be prepared. I hope you enjoy!_

 **Mana**

Mana found a night sheath to put on, but she was kind of self-conscious about it. It was almost sheer and she knew that Atem would be able to see _everything_. She was so not ready for that yet. Mana had to admit that she had no idea how the offending garment had gotten into her things, since she had never seen it, but she assumed someone slipped it in. She looked around for something else and found a white linen and unflattering linen sheath. She assumed it was supposed to be tied with some elaborate robe or scarf, but Mana didn't really think it mattered since she planned on only sleeping in it.

She pulled her other dress off and slipped the ugly linen garment on. It was comfortable, she had to give it that and in all honesty, that was what a night sheath was for, wasn't it? That sheer monstrosity was for a completely _different_ occasion that Mana simply couldn't handle right now.

Besides, she had taken way too long to find something to wear. The sun was almost fully set and Atem was surely waiting for her. A shiver ran up her spine and she knew it was a warning. Something was horribly wrong.

Mana decided she had wasted enough time. She left the room and greeted her guards before walking towards Atem's room. Her guards followed close behind her and she felt safe and comforted knowing that they were beside her. As Mana got closer a sinking feeling coiled in the pit of her stomach and she upped her pace. Her guards were having a hard time keeping up with her. Mana wasn't worried about them though her only focus was getting to Atem.

When she reached the door only one of Atem's guards were present. Mana looked at the door and waited to see if she heard anything. Nothing. She looked at the floor hoping to see a shadow that told her Atem was okay, but there was, again, nothing.

"Did your Pharaoh come through here?" Mana asked the guard. "And where is the other guard?"

"Pharaoh entered his chambers and ordered that the torches be lit as soon as possible, Lady Mana," the man answered. "The other guard went to find a servant to fulfill the pharaoh's request."

Mana's heart dropped. She heard something being jostled on the other side of the door and immediately registered it as being unusual. Why didn't the guards hear it? How was it that Mana was the only one who could tell something was wrong?

"Did you secure the room before he went in?"

"No, Lady Mana. He said there was no need to do so," he replied.

 _Danger!_

"Open the door!" she yelled.

The guard looked at her trying decide if he should be following her command or not. Mana ordered him to open the door again before he followed her demand. She burst into the room with the guards close behind and her breath caught.

Two forms were caught in the darkness. Torches from outside were the only things illuminating them and Mana went from worried to pissed off in seconds. Bakura's hand was closing around Atem's throat and a small dagger was pointed at his chest. Atem looked angry, but didn't flinch as Bakura's grip tightened.

Bakura turned to see the intrusion and gave an evil smile. He looked almost _happy_ to see Mana and the guards standing rooted on the spot as their pharaoh was in a life or death situation.

"Mana, it is lovely to see you again," Bakura cooed.

"That makes one of us," Mana sneered. "Release him."

"Not until he agrees to my terms, sweet Mana."

"I said release him," Mana demanded again.

Something inside of her was twisting. She was seeing red. Atem was the pharaoh and as such should never be harmed. Rage was pooling in her belly and all she wanted was to tear Bakura's throat out. Atem was hers! Hers to love and hers to protect! This vile man should never be able to touch him. Wait, what? When had Atem become _hers_?

"I don't think I will. See, he has everything I want and as a man who _always_ gets what he wants I will have my way," Bakura stated. "Even if I have to kill him."

Mana growled, a sound she never expected to come from her throat, as she advanced on the two men. She vaguely heard the guard yelling for reinforcements, but she didn't even care. Bakura was standing way to close to Atem and the grip was tightening. There would be bruises on Atem's beautiful skin and Mana couldn't have that.

"I will not tell you again to release him so I give you one more chance," Mana offered. "Release him."

Bakura started laughing, "I am not afraid you, Mana. You don't scare me. I survived once because you could not kill me I have confidence that I will survive again."

"Not this time, Bakura," Mana pointed out. Things were different this time. She once had held affection for Bakura because she had thought he had saved her and that had been why she had let him live, but Atem _loved_ her. Atem _wanted_ to be with her _because_ he loved her. Her affection for Bakura was gone and replaced by her love _for_ Atem. "This time I have no ties to you, but Atem is different. I feel more for him than I ever did for you."

"That is nonsense, Mana!" Bakura seethed.

The blade pressed closer into Atem's chest and a small trickle of blood slid down his tan skin. Mana ground her teeth as she waited. She only had one chance to get Bakura away from him, but she had to wait till his rant was close to done. He would slip up and she would be ready.

"He tricked you! He put all these ideas of love in your head when you _know_ that love doesn't exist. Your family abandoned you! They left you in the desert and I _rescued_ you. Don't you think I deserve your respect and loyalty?"

"You had it, Bakura, and then you took the most precious thing from me. You took my innocence!" Mana snapped.

"Yes, that was…regrettable, but don't you think that I deserved it after raising you and caring for you as if you were my own family?"

"No, I don't! What you did no sane family member would do! You are a monster!"

"Monster!" Bakura roared. "I am not the monster here, Mana! This _boy's father_ was the monster! He annihilated my village for his own purpose! He took my family from me!"

Mana understood what Bakura was doing. He was projecting his hate for Atem's father onto Atem instead of coming to terms with the past. Bakura was angry and hurt, but he was taking his anger out on someone who wasn't even responsible.

"Atem didn't kill your family or destroy your village, Bakura. He couldn't have been four or five when it happened. He is not the one you should be angry with."

Bakura sneered and he pressed the blade deeper into Atem's skin. Atem hissed and she could feel the blood rushing to her ears. The pharaoh was in pain and it was killing her to stand and watch, but she also knew that _she had to wait_.

"But he is that _viper's_ son. He has _his_ blood in his veins."

"Should you judge a man's heart based on what his father and predecessors did before him?" Mana questioned. "Shouldn't he be judged for the decisions he makes in his own lifetime with his own heart? Why condemn him for something he did not order?"

The room was quiet for a moment as Bakura thought. Mana knew he was toying with her. She could see it in his cold gray eyes, but she still had a shred of hope for him. When the guards came rushing into the room and Set and Mahad came to stand beside her she saw Bakura tense.

Mahad and Set made to move forward, but Mana told them to wait. She had to be the one to move. If anyone else did Atem was dead and Mana was not prepared to lose him. Protests rang out behind her, but she ignored them and focused her eyes on Atem. He met her gaze and Mana smiled.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

The room went silent. Bakura looked between them and she could see his fury rising. Atem and Mana only had seconds before Bakura would change their lives forever. Atem nodded and her smile widened as she focused back on Bakura.

"Why should he trust you, Mana? You are nothing but a filthy peasant, a thief in a noblewoman's clothing," Bakura snapped.

"It is simple, Bakura," Mana replied as she took a small step forward. "I love him."

Those seemed to be the magic words as Bakura's eyes widened and he pulled his dagger back. Mana sprang into action then and she could hear the gasps as she took Bakura to the floor in her lioness form. Atem had been jostled in the attack and subsequently thrown to the floor. He was slowly picking himself off the floor as Bakura thrashed under her.

Mana's claws were buried in his shoulders, but the dagger was still in his hand. His legs kicked under her, but she was heavier in this form and would not be easily jostled. Mana snarled in his face as a way of telling him to cease, but he refused to listen to her warning. Instead he took the dagger and embedded it in her shoulder. Mana let out a fierce roar as the blade pierced her skin and her shoulder exploded in pain.

She heard Atem yell her name, but Mana ignored him. She focused her gaze on Bakura and sank her teeth into his other shoulder. He screamed at the pain, but Mana knew she couldn't kill him. He needed to face judgement and Atem would be the one to do it. Bakura yanked the blade out to try and stab Mana again, but someone knocked it out of his hand.

"Mana!" Atem yelled.

She dislodged her jaws from the shoulder of her love's enemy and looked at Atem. He was holding a cloth to his chest where the dagger had been pressed into his skin. She looked around her at the men who were watching her with both horror and wonder. Mana slowly moved off Bakura and made her way to Atem. There were some protests as she approached him, but Atem ordered them to quiet down and that someone needed to take Bakura away.

No one moved. Everyone waited to see if Mana would attack their pharaoh.

"Mana," Atem breathed. He reached forward and rested his hand on her head. Mana purred and moved closer. He smiled before he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her uninjured shoulder. "Thank you."

Mana purred a little louder and sat down so that he could wrap his arms tighter around her. She turned and met the gaze of the soldiers and Atem's two advisors. Muran came running in then followed by Isis. They looked at the scene and then at Atem hugging her. Muran was confused, but Isis smiled at Mana.

"Why are you all standing there? There is an assassin bleeding out on the pharaoh's floor and a lion who could be seconds away from killing him!" Muran screeched.

"You have nothing to fear from the lioness, Muran," Isis soothed. "That is Lady Mana."

Muran blanched as he looked at Mana again. She nodded and rested her chin on Atem's shoulder. Mana decided to ignore him as she focused on Atem's heartbeat. His was slowing down and returning to normal and Mana knew that it had been due to his being in danger that had caused her to change.

Mana had a need to protect him and so she became something that could. She became an animal that could keep him safe from all that harmed him. Something inside Mana told her that she could never leave him, an irrational part she might add. The rational part of her was wondering if he would be too afraid of what the court would think to keep her around.

Atem pulled away and gazed into Mana's eyes. She saw the happiness in his eyes and the relief as the tension released from his shoulders. He was tired and wanted to rest. Mana could see it in his eyes.

"Change back, Mana. We need to get you cleaned up," Atem said.

It was an order, an order from her pharaoh, and one Mana planned to follow.

In seconds, Mana was back to being a young woman. She remembered how long the transformation had taken the first time and she wondered if the adrenaline of seeing her beloved in danger was what had caused her to shift forms so fast. But, then it should have taken her longer to change back, but it had only been a moment. Atem smiled before he looked around for something to cover her with. Mana saw someone hand the pharaoh a blanket and Atem thanked him.

Atem wrapped her in the blanket and used the corner to wipe her mouth as best he could. She could taste Bakura's blood in her mouth and on her lips. Mana wondered how Atem saw her. Did he see her as a monster or as his hero? Was she a danger to him or a protector? Mana wanted to know, but Atem's next words stopped her.

"I want Bakura released into the desert. There is no way he will be able to survive with the wound Mana has given him. Drop him in the middle of nowhere and let Anubis take him as he wishes," Atem ordered.

No one spoke only acted. Bakura had passed out from blood loss or was faking it, but the guards got him up and dragged him out of the room. Muran ordered for the pharaoh's rooms to be cleaned immediately and Isis guided Mana out of the room. Mana shivered as they made their way back to her room.

Isis was speaking to her, but Mana only nodded her head in response because she wasn't really listening to the priestess. Mana was worried. What if Atem no longer wanted her? What if Muran convinced him that she was a threat and not an asset? What would Mana do then? Would she be thrust from court back into peasant life? Would she be killed?

"Mana, stop thinking so hard," Isis commanded as the servants came in to start the bath. She took the covering from Mana and went to inspect her shoulder. The wound was gone. As if it had healed when Mana returned to her original form. Mana hadn't even noticed. Isis continued, "Atem will not forsake you."

"But…" Mana began, but Isis cut her off with a small gesture of her hand.

"Believe me, Mana. You and Atem are tied together. Nothing could change his mind or dissuade him from loving you. The only one who could sway the future, is you. It is you who must decide if you will stand beside him."

Isis pushed Mana towards the bath that had been readied while they had been talking. The woman helped her to clean up and made sure that all the blood was gone from her face. Isis hummed while she worked and Mana relaxed a bit, but she was still worried.

When her bath was finished, Mana was wrapped in the sheer night sheath. Her body was on full display and she blushed at the prospect of Atem seeing her like this. She frowned at the garment and Isis chuckled at her.

"You look lovely," Isis complimented.

"No, I don't," Mana snapped. "I look like a palace whore."

Isis laughed harder. Mana couldn't see what was so funny. She felt like a sexual object and it didn't sit well with her. She had spent so much of her life trying to be inconsequential to everyone so that she could survive, but now she was the beloved of the pharaoh. Even if he truly loved her, like he claimed, once he saw her in this everything would change. He wouldn't see her as his equal, but as a possession and it angered her.

"Now, now, Mana," Isis chided. "You shouldn't use words like that. You look like a goddess come to life. You may think that this will change the way Pharaoh looks at you, but he loves you for you."

Mana snorted, "He is still a man, Isis. He still has… _needs_...and…I'm not ready to give into him in that way."

Isis nodded in understanding. "He won't force you, Mana. You know that."

Mana nodded. She did know, but what worried her was what would happen once his patience ran out. A man couldn't suppress himself forever. Atem was no different. If she never gave in he would find his _satisfaction_ somewhere else and then Mana would be out. Mana was starting to think that it would be better for her to leave than to stay. She was just too broken for Atem to put together and, as pharaoh, he would need an heir. There was no guarantee that she would give him one and it would be the end of his line.

There was a knock on the door and Mana watched as the door opened. Atem entered the room in just a simple linen tunic. He had taken his crown from his brow, but the Millennium Puzzle still hung from his throat. He caught sight of Mana and a small blush found its way onto his cheeks. Mana blushed in response and Isis laughed again.

"I will leave you two alone," Isis stated.

She left the room and with the closing of the door the couple was alone.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Atem crossed the room and wrapped her in a hug. Mana was stunned so it took her a moment before she returned the gesture. His hold tightened and Mana couldn't help but smile.

"Mana, I honestly thought I was going to die tonight," Atem admitted. Mana pulled away to stare into his face, but he held her still. "I decided that if it was by Ra's design then I would take Bakura with me. I would not let him hurt you anymore if it was in my power to do so."

"Atem…," Mana whispered.

"All I could think about was that I at least got to meet you and love you. If I died, I would die happy knowing that I had loved you and protected you from the one who terrified you so," Atem continued.

Mana hugged him again. She felt his heart beating and his body was trembling as he concluded his story. Mana pulled away slowly and Atem allowed her too. She looked up into his eyes and found relief residing in them. He was relieved he was alive and relieved that the fight was over.

"Thank you, Mana, for saving me."

Mana nodded. "I didn't have a choice, Atem. I couldn't let him kill you. I couldn't let him hurt you anymore than he already had."

Atem just smiled at her and then rested a hand on her cheek. She nuzzled into his palm and he pulled her close again to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and moved forward into his arms. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss was languid and slow. There was no rush or pressure for anything more. It was a kiss of comfort and acceptance between them and it was the sweetest one she had received.

"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day," Atem said.

Mana couldn't believe that tomorrow was the day when she would make the biggest decision of her life. Would she stay with Atem and become Queen of Egypt or would she run away? Would she go back to the life of loneliness that she had left behind? Or would she stay with the man she loved and would die to protect?

Mana still didn't know.

Atem seemed to know what she was thinking about because he picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed. He laid her down before looming above her. Atem kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Don't think too hard about it, Mana. I want you to make your decision when you are ready," Atem assured. "If you want to stay and take more time to think about it I won't stop you. If you choose to leave…I won't stop you, but know that every day I will be thinking about you."

"That's playing dirty, Atem," she replied.

"I wanted to play fair, Mana. I did, but I can't anymore. I need you here with me. I need you by my side more than I need to breathe."

Mana felt a tear slide down her cheek as she looked at him. He was so sincere and it made her heart hurt. How could she leave this man who loved her so dearly? How could she forsake him for a life she no longer belonged to?

Mana was positive she couldn't.

He wiped the tear from her eye and laid down beside her. He wrapped himself around her frame and held her close. He pulled a blanket over them before nestling his face in her hair.

"Don't think about it now, Mana. We can talk it over tomorrow."

Mana nodded, but she knew that she would be up all night thinking about it and worrying if she would make the wrong choice. Hopefully, if Mana did sleep, Sekhmet would guide her dreams into give her a definite answer.

 _Author's Note: I don't plan on dropping this story. I have a great love for Atem and Mana and I want to see them succeed in their ventures. I will tell you know that there is a strong chance for a sequel and an even stronger chance of their being more installments. I want to do, at least, the year after the end of this story and introduce some new characters and a story that goes into the time when Atem is locked in the Puzzle and set loose by Yugi, but that depends on how much receivership this story and the possible next one gets. I will not guarantee either story right now, but they are on the docket._

 _With that being said…Please review! They make my day and make writing this story enjoyable! I always look forward to your reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, I know it took me FOREVER to get this next chapter up. I sincerely apologize for that. I made a trip to NYC and then came home to a family reunion which left absolutely not time for me to work on this as much as I wanted. But, finally, here it is! Thank you all for the reviews so far. Honestly, they make me happy._

 _*P.S. If you make it to NYC check out The Metropolitan Museum. The Ancient Egyptian section was awesome.*_

 **Atem**

Atem woke up long before Mana. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she was snuggled into his chest. Atem smiled. He knew this was where she belonged, in his arms. She was born for him, but she didn't seem to believe it just yet. She was still scared and had every right to be after everything she had gone through, but as he had said before, he needed her. Atem knew he could rule without her, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted her as his queen.

There was a soft knock on the door before Mahad walked in. Atem gestured for him to stay quiet. Atem didn't want Mana to wake yet. He wanted her to sleep. She didn't need to be present at his coronation. If she saw him crowned as Pharaoh first she might run away and he couldn't have that.

He kissed her forehead and slowly pulled his arms from under her. Once that was completed he silently moved to get out of bed. When he was free he covered her back up and joined Mahad across the room.

"Will you not wake her, Pharaoh?" Mahad questioned in a whisper.

Atem shook his head, "No. She needs sleep. After yesterday and the stress she will have today in regard to her decision I don't want to push her."

"You could always force her to stay…"

"Mahad," Atem hissed. "I won't force her to do anything. That would be cruel of me and it would break my word to her. I would never do that. I want her to stay because she wants to."

No matter what he had said to Mana last night about her taking her time he wanted to know. Atem could be a patient man, but when he wanted something he would fight until he got it. The one thing he wanted now, more than anything, was Mana. He couldn't deny that he was growing increasingly impatient, but he wouldn't break his word. If he did, what did that mean for any future promises he made during his reign?

"I understand. I just wanted to be sure you were certain," Mahad stated. "I want her to stay just as much as you do. She would make a wonderful Queen of Egypt."

"That she would," Atem agreed. "Let's go back to my room and get me ready for the coronation."

Mahad nodded and the two men left the room quietly. As Atem closed the door, he cast one final glance at the sleeping young woman slumbering soundly. A sad smile crossed his face as he wondered if it would be the last time he would see the woman he loved.

Atem shut the door quietly before walking with Mahad back to his room. Mahad was speaking to him about how the coronation would progress, but Atem wasn't truly listening. He was worried about Mana and the decision she had yet to make.

"Pharaoh?" Mahad questioned.

Atem blinked and stopped when he realized that Mahad had his hand resting on his shoulder. Mahad gave him a small smile in hope of easing his master's nerves.

"Lady Mana loves you, Pharaoh. It is plain to see," Mahad stated. "She would not have saved you if she did not love you. Lady Mana will make the right choice to stay by you. I am sure of it and Lady Isis agrees with me on this."

Atem nodded, "I hope you are both right."

 **Mana**

Mana was awoken by the sounds of cheering from outside her room. She opened her eyes and looked to see that Atem was gone. Mana rested a hand on the place where he had once rested and concluded that he had been gone for some time. It took Mana a moment to realize why everyone was cheering and why Atem was gone. When everything came back to her she let out a curse.

Mana was missing Atem's coronation. She threw the covers off and was about to get out of bed when she realized why Atem hadn't woken her. She let out another curse. Atem didn't have the reassurance that Mana would stay. He hadn't known if she would choose to rule beside him and he couldn't have because Mana didn't really know either.

This was his way of giving her time to decide. He wasn't going to force her to attend the coronation because he didn't want her to feel pressured. Although Mana appreciated it she was still slightly irritated. She was annoyed at him for not making her and frustrated at herself for not coming to a decision earlier. Actually, she was more upset with herself for not knowing what she wanted then at Atem for respecting his promise.

"Why can't I decide? Why can't I choose him?" Mana whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the room became a lot warmer and Mana started sweating. She was silently thankful for the thin sheath as the sweat slid down her skin. A soft growl sounded behind her and Mana almost screamed when she saw the woman standing in the window. Mana jumped up and prepared to fight off the woman if she planned to attack her.

 _"You have no need to fear me, my child. I am no threat to you,"_ the woman stated.

"Why should I believe you?" Mana questioned.

The woman stepped forward and Mana finally got a good look at her. The head of a golden lioness rested on broad shoulders where a crown with a cobra and sun-disk rested on her head. Her eyes were the color of polished onyx and her maw was pulled back in a smile. Her body was a beautiful golden color and draped in a blood red tunic. Her breasts were free of any confinement and golden sandals adorned her feet. Mana's blood ran cold when she realized the woman's significance.

Mana dropped to the ground in a deep bow and tried to keep from shaking. She had seen the woman's visage on many walls and in many temples over the years. Mana now knew she had made a grave mistake in address the woman so cruelly.

"Excuse my rudeness, Goddess Sekhmet. I did not know it was to you I was speaking."

A soft laughed escaped Sekhmet's maw as she approached the girl. _"I will forgive you, child. It was a misunderstanding."_

"Thank you," Mana replied.

 _"Stand child,"_ Sekhmet ordered. _"We have much to discuss this day and very little time to do it."_

Mana quickly got to her feet, but refused to meet the goddess's eyes. She was nervous. What if Mana upset her? What if Sekhmet decided to punish her? Mana swallowed thickly as she waited for the goddess to speak again.

 _"You seem troubled, child. Troubled, I assume, by the decision you must make today."_ Mana nodded in reply. _"I have come to see if I cannot help you with your decision."_

"That is very kind, milady, but surely you have more important duties to attend to than the confused feelings of a mortal."

 _"Nonsense! You are one of my priestesses and as such you are worthy of my attention and guidance. You asked why you could not choose the pharaoh, correct?"_

"Yes, milady," Mana answered.

Sekhmet looked over the girl and waited to see if she would speak again. When she didn't, Sekhmet sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Mana was shocked, but as to keep from incurring the goddess's wrath, she sat down. Mana again kept her gaze away from the goddess.

 _"Look at me, child,"_ Sekhmet ordered. Mana obeyed and met the lioness's gaze. It was warm and scorching as the sun. Mana shivered, not from the cold, but from the sheer power this goddess seemed to wield. _"Last night you transformed to protect the pharaoh from someone who wished to harm him. What is it that you thought about during that time? Was it the need to protect a master or was it the need to protect what was yours?"_

Mana thought about it for a moment. She remembered thinking that since Atem was pharaoh he should never come to harm, but then she also recalled claiming Atem as hers. She wanted to protect him and love him as he should have been. Then she realized that she had admitted out loud that she loved him. Mana had told Bakura, in front of Atem and the others, that she loved the pharaoh. A blush started to bloom on her face and she had to look away from the goddess.

 _"From that charming blush, I gather that you recalled last night's events fully. You have made your decision, my child. You never would have been able to call on my gifts in such a way if you didn't love Pharaoh as you do. Protecting someone else is completely different from protecting yourself."_

"But," Mana started, "I don't belong here. I don't belong among those of royal blood. I was never raised to…"

 _"You were of noble birth, child. You had once learned several things needed for the court. Unfortunately, your original course was taken from you by a despicable man, but you have been saved by Pharaoh Atem. Embrace your new destiny."_

"I don't know if I can, milady."

 _"My child, you are a strong woman. You have overcome so many hardships and, in turn, your heart became closed off,"_ Sekhmet summarized. _"Now, Pharaoh Atem has broken through and settled himself inside your heart. He has shown you a different way to be strong. Love is a powerful and wonderful thing. Do not waste it."_

Mana met the goddess's gaze again and smiled. She was in love with, Atem. She wanted to marry the man. She wanted to be his wife and becoming queen was just a perk that came with it. Atem would make her happy and she could give him a family.

"Thank you," Mana whispered.

Sekhmet, although not comfortable with affection, leaned forward and wrapped the girl in a hug. Mana seemed shocked as she wrapped her arms around the goddess's middle in response. Sekhmet had watched over the girl once her mother passed and, although she was a mother to all her children, she had grown quite fond of the girl.

 _"Now go change and go to him, child. He is waiting,"_ Sekhmet ordered.

Mana pulled away and gave the goddess another smile. Sekhmet stood and walked back to the window where Mana watched her disappear. Mana jumped up and ran to the door. She told the guards to call for her seamstresses and to have them meet her promptly. She had a feast to attend in honor of their new pharaoh. The guards nodded and one of them went off. Mana shut the door and ran to the window to look out over incoming procession.

Atem was waving to his people and the look of happiness on his face made her smile. The golden pectoral armor he was sporting glowed in the sun and the purple cape trailing behind him in the wind made him almost god-like. He was finally the pharaoh his people needed, but a pharaoh needed a queen and she was willing to become one for the man she loved.

There was a soft knock on the door and Mana called for the visitors to enter. Mana turned and saw the seamstresses smiling at her. Their eyes were glinting with a bit of mischief and Mana wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"You called for us, Lady Mana," one of the girls stated.

"Yes," Mana replied, "I need someone to help me get ready for the coronation feast. I already missed the most important part, but I plan on making up for it."

"Of course, Lady Mana. You have come to your decision then?" the girl questioned.

"Yes, I have."

"I am very glad. You will make Pharaoh Atem very happy and also, I hope, yourself."

"I sure hope so," Mana laughed.

The girl smiled at her and ran to one of the chests in the room. She smiled and pulled out a garment that made Mana gasp. Mana gave her a slightly nervous look, but the girl just laughed.

"We had it made, just in case," she responded.

"You two are magnificent," Mana complimented.

"Thank you," she answered. Then a bigger smile spread across her face. "Now, let's get you ready for the party, milady."

Mana just chuckled and nodded at the girl. She turned around quickly to look out over the procession. It was almost over and that meant that time was growing short. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Thank you again," she whispered to the sky.

"Milady?" the seamstress asked.

"Nothing."

As she stepped towards the seamstress she could have sworn she heard a roar of approval in her mind from her goddess and it made her smile even wider.

 _Well, there is chapter ten. I apologize for it being so short. I wanted to write out the whole coronation scene, but I felt like it would just be filler. I mean, there are only so many times I can reiterate that Atem wants Mana for his queen. But, I digress._

 _A note of warning, this story is coming to a close. There are about two more chapters left to write, but don't worry. I have more plans for Atem and Mana. Thank you again for being so patient._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 is officially here! It's time for Mana's answer and then we have ONE MORE CHAPTER! Our story is soon to come to a close, but do not fret lovelies! I have_ _ **MUCH MUCH**_ _MORE in store for Atem and Mana. You will just have to be patient with me.!_

 **Atem**

Atem let out a sigh as he watched all his guests enjoying themselves. Everyone was eating and drinking to celebrate his coronation, but Atem wasn't taking in any of it. He was picking at his food and worrying about Mana. He hadn't seen her since he left her in bed this morning and he was afraid that Mana would disappear. Every time he tried to get up to go look for her Muran would introduce him to a new person or ask him questions about his reign and future plans for the country.

He sighed in frustration after every encounter and had to keep himself from running a hand through his hair. He knew Muran was doing it on purpose. He didn't want Atem to go looking for Mana because he knew if Atem found her Muran would lose the alliance he so desperately wanted with whatever foreign country he thought best.

 _Why couldn't the old coot let him be happy?_ Atem thought to himself.

"I have arranged for some dancers to entertain us all, Pharaoh," Muran stated. Atem just nodded at the man. He didn't care about the dancers. He wanted Mana. "They should be arriving any minute now."

Atem nodded and tried not to pout. This party was getting ridiculous. Everyone wanted his favor and everyone wanted to be next to him. He remembered his father saying that becoming pharaoh meant choosing who to trust and that everyone had a vendetta and a goal they would want to accomplish by being connected to the pharaoh. It was only now that Atem understood the weight of his father's words.

But, it made him wonder about Mana for a moment. Was she only using him as well? Was she planning on using his feelings against him?

Atem quickly dispelled those thoughts because he _knew_ Mana wouldn't do that. She had wanted nothing but to go home from the beginning and had never wanted what Atem had offered her. Isis had already claimed that it was fate that brought the two of them together and that it was their destiny, so he couldn't doubt what he felt or what he thought Mana felt. He had to believe that she was his future. He had to, otherwise, he would be marrying some self-centered princess from a foreign land.

Atem looked to his right so that he no longer had to focus his attention on Muran. Mahad and Set sat next to each other and seemed to be deep in conversation. Atem knew that throughout the entire evening his friend and cousin were sending him worried looks, but he had ignored them both. He wanted to show that he was okay, but the two men knew him better than most so he wasn't really surprised that they were concerned.

Truly, he just wanted to get out of here. He wanted to go back to Mana's room and see if she was still there, waiting for him to return. Atem could see her smile as he entered and wrapped her in his arms. It was a nice thought, but he didn't have any confirmation that she _was_ still within the palace walls. As far as he knew she could be halfway back to wherever she had come from.

Mahad cleared his throat and Atem leaned over to listen. "Would you like me to go look for her?" Atem didn't reply. He honestly didn't know if he wanted his friend to find his love or not. Atem didn't want to pressure her into showing up and making a large declaration in front of all these people. He wanted the choice to be hers. "Pharaoh?"

"I don't know, Mahad. I just don't know," Atem finally answered.

A large man stepped forward then and talked to Muran. Muran smiled and looked at his new pharaoh. Atem just raised an eyebrow at the annoying advisor, waiting.

"The dancers have arrived, Pharaoh, I'm sure they will be to your liking," Muran said. There was a slight suggestion in the man's tone that made Atem's eye twitch.

Atem just waved his hand at the man to do what he wanted. In his mind, however, he was thinking there wasn't a chance in the Underworld that these women would be "to his liking" as the older man was suggesting. The dancers weren't Mana and, as such, wouldn't capture his fancy.

A few moments later, sistrums and drums began a slow and steady tune. The dancers entered in their revealing costumes and made their way across the room to stand before him. They swayed and circled their hands in the air. Their hips made circular motions to the beat and captivated the room. Atem noticed that one of the girls was wearing almost all black. Her costume was the only one out of place among the vibrant blue, green, and white costumes of the others. Not to mention, the girl was smaller than her comrades by about a foot, but Atem had to admit she had more skill and grace than some of the others.

Atem was captivated, but tried not to think too much on it. He didn't want to give the girl any indication that he wanted her company later in the evening. It would be disrespectful to Mana and he didn't want any shame to come to the young woman he loved.

The music picked up tempo and Atem watched as the steps in the dance became more complicated. The girl in black seemed so focused and Atem had to give her credit where credit was due because the other girls couldn't seem to keep up. Atem let a little smile form on his lips as he continued to watch. This girl would be coming back to perform again he was sure because Mana would love to see something as beautiful as this.

After about ten more minutes, the dancing stopped and everyone clapped. Atem gave them all an approving smile and dismissed them. Muran asked if he like the performance and Atem nodded. It was all he could do because the man was grating on his last nerve at this point and he really wanted to lash out at the man for his actions this evening.

"Pharaoh," Mahad called. Atem leaned over again. "I shall return shortly."

Atem nodded and waved the man away. There was no point in having Mahad suffer his dower mood. If he wanted to speak with or spend time with anyone he could do so. Mahad nodded and left.

"Pharaoh," Muran pressed.

Atem ground his teeth again as he met the man's lavender gaze. "What is it now?"

Muran just smiled and waved someone forward. Atem followed the man's gaze to a well-dressed dark-haired beauty and an elegant older gentleman. Atem forced a smile on his face as the two bowed before him. He had to admit that the woman was gorgeous with her long ebony hair and startling blue eyes. Her build was slender, but she had an hourglass figure that most females would kill for. Her cheekbones were high and her smile was genuine as far as he could tell. Atem knew that she was royalty and the next few minutes would be dangerous.

"Pharaoh, this is Amirah*. She is the princess whom I spoke about yesterday. She has agreed to marry you," Muran introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Amirah. Have you been enjoying your time in these lands?" Atem questioned out of courtesy and diplomacy.

"Yes, I have enjoyed much during my stay here, sire," she replied. Her voice was like a polished bell. Atem could tell she had been practicing any and all responses to any question he might throw at her. "Your country is fascinating and your people are…interesting."

Atem didn't know what she meant by "interesting," but decided not to ask anything else on the matter. He smiled at her again, "I am glad to hear that, princess. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening."

Amirah looked at Muran and then back at Atem before smiling and bowing. Her escort followed behind her and Atem noticed the tension in her shoulders. She was not pleased about being treated like a common royal and Atem could see it. That woman would make a ruthless queen if allowed. Atem wasn't sure that was the best thing for his country.

"Sire, it would have been a good idea to entertain the girl. She did come a long way to see you," Muran pointed out.

Muran's words angered him. The man was speaking to him as if he was still a child. Atem was Pharaoh and as such he would give his time to whomever he wished. That girl was only playing a game and doing what was necessary to gain access to his wealth and power. She knew nothing of his fears and his worries. Atem enjoyed games and challenges as much as the next intellectual, but he wouldn't put his country in jeopardy for the meager whims of a spoiled princess.

"The fallout is yours, Muran. I did not set up this meeting, you did," Atem all but growled. "This _arrangement_ gains you something and earns me a woman I could not hope to love."

"Love is not important in politics, sire. It is about how you play the game," Muran chastised. "You have to make advantageous matches in order to further your reach and gain more power, otherwise your enemies will think you are weak."

Atem tried to stay in his seat and keep from reaching forward and strangling the older man. He was beyond furious now. Atem's father had loved his mother. Sure, it had been an arrangement, but Atem could see the love, affection, and respect they had for each other. Atem wanted much of the same, but with a woman of his own choosing. Why couldn't the fool realize that? Why did he have to push so damn hard?

"She has great wealth, sire. Her father would be able to protect us to the north and give support when we need it in any future war campaigns," Muran continued. "He is not one to make an enemy of at this time. You need all the allies you can gather before we are attacked."

"Do you foresee an attack, Muran? Is there something that I should be made aware of?" Atem demanded.

"Of course not, sire. I am just thinking about our country's future. If we want Egypt to continue to be feared and respected by outside countries we must align ourselves with those who can help us along. Your father had some powerful enemies, as you know, they will not wait long before they come for your head and your throne."

Atem nodded and understood where Muran was coming from, but something was bothering him. Sure, Princess Amirah would be a worthy ally with her power and influence, but she could also be a spy. It would not be the first time a woman was sent to a king to gather information and then relay it back to their home country. How would Atem know that she wasn't plotting to dethrone him?

Amirah looked intelligent and cunning. Her eyes suggested years of calculation and although that could be an asset to his reign Atem also knew that it could also be a double-edged sword. Atem wouldn't be able to trust the woman like he would be able to trust Mana. Mana was a noble Egyptian and the vessel for the War Goddess herself. Isis had already said that they would be the most powerful couple in the land. Why wasn't that good enough for Muran? He had seen Mana turn back from her lioness form and even that hadn't convinced him of her worthiness, so, what would?

"You should consider Princess Amirah, Pharaoh," Muran urged.

Atem did not reply nor did he look at Muran because something had caught his attention on the other side of the room. Mahad had returned and was conversing with Isis. They were both smiling and throwing glances at the doors. Atem raised an eyebrow at the pair and wondered what they could be planning or what plot they were privy too that he was not. Atem leaned over to talk to Set about going over to the two to see what they were talking about when the room fell silent.

Atem turned his full attention to the doors and the woman standing in the archway. He heard the whispers and saw some of them pointing, but he kept his eyes focused on the woman. His eyes widened as he realized it wasn't just any woman who was standing there, but Mana Renma, his Mana. She looked radiant and ethereal.

Her hair was made of tiny perfect braids and red carnelian beads rested at the ends. Her eyes were lined in thin kohl and painted gold. The rouge on her cheeks accentuated her cheekbones and her lips were painted a dark red. Her thin frame was draped in a white sheath dress that reached the floor. Beads of carnelian covered her breasts and a red sash was wrapped around her waist to keep the sheath in place. Henna designs were painted on her skin and nails. The designs peaked out from the places the sheath did not cover making Atem's mouth water at the sight of her.

Mana held her head high as she walked through the room towards him. His guests moved out of her way and seemed to stare. Atem realized that he was breathless. He took a deep breath and straightened his back as he caught her gaze. She smiled at him and her eyes glittered with happiness. Atem's pulse was pounding in his head and he managed to calm it just as she dropped to her knees before him.

"Lady Mana," Atem greeted.

"Pharaoh Atem," she replied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Atem's mind was racing. Was she going to accept his proposal? Would she turn him down in front of all these people? He didn't think Mana would do something like that, but he wasn't sure. He sent up a silent prayer to the gods that this moment would solidify his future with her.

 **Mana**

Mana looked at herself in the mirror and squealed. Her ladies, as she called them now, had done an amazing job. The dress was a work of art with its carnelian beads and red sash. The henna was masterful and beautiful while her makeup was elegant and made her look like a goddess. Everything was perfect, now, all she had to do was walk into that feast and give Atem an answer.

Mana wouldn't deny that she was nervous and that she could make a fool of herself in front of the entire court, but she needed to give Atem an answer. She needed to tell him before it was too late and he married some glorified foreign princess or power-hungry harem girl. Mana heard herself growl at the thought as she thought of Atem as _hers_. Atem _belonged_ to her and she wouldn't let him slip through her fingers.

Mana took one last look at herself before she turned to the wonderful ladies Rania* and Quibilah.* The two women had done much for her in the last several days and she walked forward and wrapped them both in a hug. They tensed at her contact, but relaxed after a moment and returned Mana's embrace.

"You two have been like sisters to me since I arrived. Thank you for believing in me and believing that I can become a queen worthy of our Pharaoh," Mana acknowledged. "I wish I knew how to make it up to you."

Rania and Quibilah pulled away and both gave her a small smile. Rania was the one to speak. "Just wear any and all dresses we concoct for you. We have so many plans for your pretty figure and we can't wait to be your royal seamstresses."

Mana nodded, "Deal."

The three women laughed and smiled at each other.

"I better go. I'm sure Pharaoh is worrying himself sick wondering where I am and if I have left him."

"Then go on, Lady Mana. Take your man and rule over Egypt with him. I want to be making dresses and sheaths for any little ones you two produce."

Mana laughed and nodded once more before heading to the door. She opened it and stepped out into the hallway. The guards turned to her and went directly to attention as she smiled up at them. The two men smiled back and wished her luck.

Mana could feel her heart in her throat as she got closer and closer to the room where the coronation dinner was being held. She had had to ask her new friends for direction since she had never left the sanctuary of her room without an escort. Guests were making their way to and from the room. She smiled and kept her head high. Mana would not let these people see her weakness or her nervousness. She would be their queen and she was the priestess to one of the most powerful goddess known to them. Mana was a rock even if she didn't feel like it.

"Lady Mana?" a familiar voiced called. Mana refocused her gaze and found Mahad standing before her. He was smiling and he looked like he wanted to wrap her in a hug. "You chose to stay."

"I did," she said. "I am making my way to the dinner now. I apologize for not attending the coronation."

Mahad shook his head. "Pharaoh Atem, did not want to pressure you into making any decisions you were uncomfortable with so early in the morning."

"I assumed that would be his reasoning."

"I am really proud of you, Lady Mana. You have grown so much during your short time here."

Mana had to take a deep breath to keep from crying. Mahad had grown into a dear friend during her time in the palace. He had protected her and worried about her. He had given her council and kept her mind on what she needed to do. Mana thought of him as an older brother.

"That means a lot. I couldn't have done it without you, Mahad or Isis. If you two hadn't kept reminding me that Atem truly loved me and wanted me I don't think I would have made the correct decision."

Mahad's smile widened and it looked as if he was on the verge of tears himself. He bowed and Mana had to hold in a laugh. She would have to get used to people bowing and deferring to her, but change was necessary she supposed.

"He has been waiting for you, Lady Mana. Go to him."

Mana nodded and Mahad turned on his heel and walked back towards the party. Mana took one more steadying breath before making the rest of the journey to her beloved. Mana waited a few moments before starting her trek again. She steeled her nerves as she reached the door and turned to face the room full of royal guests, dignitaries, and advisors. The room fell silent, but Mana did not let it bother her as she found the amethyst eyes of her love.

Mana watched as they widened and took her in. Mana could see the desire in his eyes and for once she didn't flinch at the look, she welcomed it. Atem had helped her with the trauma of her past and made himself her future. She knew it would still take time to get used to men after what had happened to her, but she knew that with Atem's help she could overcome anything. Mana would forever be grateful and she wanted him to know how much he meant to her. Now, she just had to find the words as she stepped forward into the room to kneel before him.

"Lady Mana," Atem greeted.

"Pharaoh Atem," she replied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I wanted to congratulate you, Pharaoh, on the beginning of your reign. I know that you will make a fair and just ruler," she began. Atem's eyes seemed to lose their sparkle for a moment. Mana didn't let it faze her because she wasn't done yet.

"Thank you, Lady Mana," Atem acknowledged. "I hope to live up to your opinion."

"I have no doubt that you will. The Goddess Sekhmet has seen great success for you and plans to bless your reign."

Mana let a smile spread across her face as she met his gaze. The sparkle returned and he stood up. Muran tried to stop him, but Atem didn't even seem to hear him. She kept their eyes locked as he made his way to stand before her. His violet orbs searching hers for any sort of doubt or lie. Mana knew he wouldn't find any.

"The Goddess Sekhmet is a kind and benevolent diety, Lady Mana. I hope that she will bless me with much more than a successful reign."

Mana's smile widened, "Isn't that decision to be mine, Pharaoh?"

"It always has been, Lady Mana," Atem stated. "I would never take that decision away from you."

Mana nodded. "I am glad to hear it."

The room was still silent as all the guests continued to watch their exchange. Atem kept his eyes focused on her and Mana's eyes never swayed from his. She wanted him to know her decision before she said anything. He seemed to understand from the happiness in his eyes, but there was still doubt.

"Will you grace me with your answer?" Atem almost begged. To anyone else who was listening they would hear the demand in the new pharaoh's voice. Mana, however, heard the small plea in the man's words and she knew that the wait had been killing him.

"My answer is…yes."

Murmurs began at that moment because only some of the royals in the palace knew of her significance to the pharaoh while others had only speculated. Mana could only hope that his people would accept her as their next queen. She did not want to cause discord between Atem and his people, but she also knew that there would be resistance to the idea. She could feel Muran's glare on her, but she chose to keep her gaze on Atem.

He was smiling at her with so much love and happiness that she felt her heart constrict in her chest. Atem really loved her. He wanted her. It was all there in his eyes and Mana wanted to kiss him and hold him close, but knew that it would not be received well by the court.

"Then it has been decided," Atem whispered. Mana nodded in reply. "You were not swayed in your decision?"

"Goddess Sekhmet gave me a firm talking too and reminded me why I was here before you. It is not out of duty that I agree to your request, but out of my love for you, Pharaoh Atem. My life would be unfulfilled without you in it and returning to my old life would cause me more pain and grief than anything in this world. You are my future."

Atem nodded and extended his hand to her. She gently placed hers in his and watched with a broad smile as he wrapped his fingers around hers. His touch was warm and inviting. It felt right to hold his hand and Mana knew that she had made the correct decision in agreeing to marry this man.

"Everyone!" Atem yelled as he turned her around to face the court. Mana kept the smile on her face as she met the eyes of everyone before her. "I introduce my future wife and your future queen, Lady Mana Renma!"

Mana saw as Isis and Mahad began to clap. Several others joined with them before they bowed their heads in response to their pharaoh's announcement. Mana bowed her head in response to their recognition. When she raised her head, however, she met the cruel sapphire gaze of a woman across the way. Her dark hair and razor-sharp cheekbones stood out amongst the other party guests and Mana realized that this woman would be her enemy from that moment on. Mana would have to watch her back if she wanted to survive long enough to rule alongside Atem.

 _Yeah! Mana has given an answer! Finally!_ _Amirah means Princess or Leader, Rania means Delightful, and Quibilah means Peaceful._ _Of course, I had to pick at least one ridiculously hard name for a character. Oh well, I digress. ONE MORE CHAPTER LOVLIES AND THEN OUR STORY COMES TO A CLOSE! BUT KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR A NEW STORY COMING SOON!_

 _Please review! I love reading them and I will say it every time that they make my day! Also, if you have fan fiction requests PM and I will get to them when I can. Enjoy! Next chapter is coming soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Last chapter is here and ready to roll! I feel like I am losing a piece of my soul with this one. Not only is it my first completed fanfiction, but one of the few that will have several sequels. Like I have said before there is much more to this story._

 _Enjoy the FINAL chapter of The Pharaoh and the Female Thief!_

 **Mana**

Mana was now in her room changing. She had a lot to think about and something in the back of her mind was troubling her. She knew that there would be opposition to Atem's decision. She also knew that Muran was at the top of the list of people who now had reason to dispose of her. She could feel his disdain from behind her after Atem had declared her his future queen. It was palpable. Mana had single-handedly swayed the mind of the pharaoh just by being in love with him and ruined any possible chance Muran had at securing an alliance. However, there was also someone else who hated the idea just as much. The young woman with the sapphire eyes.

When their eyes met, Mana knew that the woman was furious. The fury made her jewel eyes dark and menacing. Mana could only assume this was one of the women who had hoped and vied for Atem's attention. Mana observed that she wasn't a harem girl or a dancer. The look of her clothing and the way she carried herself told Mana that she was a royal, a princess, and perhaps the princess Muran had secured an alliance with.

Mana would have to be careful in the future. Sure, she could protect herself once she had control over her second form, but until then she couldn't put Atem in any further danger. Bakura had been bad enough, but this new threat could be even deadlier. If anything happened to Atem because of her…Mana would be devastated.

Mana took a deep breath and focused on getting dressed. Atem was waiting for her in his chambers. She wasn't sure what would take place, but she hoped it wasn't anything too…intimate. Mana was mostly over her past and she wanted to give Atem _everything_ , but Mana was afraid. She knew full well that Atem loved and adored her even after finding out about her past, but nothing could change the fact that she had been, for lack of a better word, breached.

Her innocence was gone and along with it the assurance that she would only be faithful to Atem. Pharaoh's were held to a much higher standard. If they did not produce male heirs than the likelihood of the people standing behind him was slim. The people needed the reassurance that their queen was pure and Mana could not give them that assurance. The people would see her as dirty and unclean in regard to producing heirs. They would assume it had all been a ploy for her take not only the crown, but a place in Atem's heart where she could influence political decisions.

There was nothing to be done, but something like this would hurt Atem's reign if she wasn't careful. She would be closely watched and one false move on her part could very well be the end of them both. The people would turn on her, refuse to accept her, and could cause them to possibly call for her removal from the throne.

Mana had to stop herself. She was causing herself to panic and if it kept up she would never be able to face Atem. He would see her worry and her doubt. Atem would tell her not to fret and that they could handle everything together, but Mana didn't want him to make promises he couldn't keep.

Mana took another deep breath and finished changing. The sheath was the same as the night before, but she still felt self-conscious about it. Atem hadn't expected intercourse from her last night, but tonight was a completely different matter. She had agreed to become his wife. It would only make sense that he would want to solidify their bond.

Flashes of lustful faces and rough hands zoomed through her mind. A shiver ran through her body and she had to keep from panicking. Mana knew that Atem would not be rough with her like Bakura and the others had been. They had wanted her for her body while Atem wanted her for her entire being. She convinced herself that it would be an entirely different experience.

She took a second to imagine how Atem would be intimate with her. She imagined that he would be gentle and patient with her. He would allow her to go at her own pace and ask what things he could and couldn't do. He would kiss her and make sure she was alright. He would ask for her to trust him and she would. There was no doubt in her mind that she would.

Mana smiled at the mental image before she squared her shoulders, made her way out of the room, and down the hall to Atem's rooms. Whatever happened tonight between the two of them Atem would give her a choice. Atem wouldn't force her and with that thought in mind she was able to comfort herself. Mana nodded at the guards and knocked lightly on the door.

 **Atem**

The party had finally ended and Atem was lying in his room looking up at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe what had happened only hours ago. Mana had walked into the room and announced, in front of everyone, that she would marry him. He had been over the moon at the news and could barely believe it, but she had and Atem _still couldn't_ believe it.

Atem was deliriously happy. He felt light, as if nothing could ruin his mood, not even Osiris or Anubis himself. There was nothing that could make this night any better. Mana, _his_ Mana, had made him the happiest man in the world. He couldn't stop smiling and if he wasn't pharaoh he would have been giggling at the opportunity to marry the love of his life.

His father had always told him that being pharaoh would be a blessing and a curse. He would always be in the public eye and would always have to live for the people. There might never be a time when he could live a life for himself. Atem was about to prove him wrong. He couldn't have the quiet life he wanted, but he could have the woman he loved by his side to rule with him. There would be trials and tribulations for them both to face, but he _knew_ they could overcome any obstacle the gods threw at them. Their love would transcend centuries.

There was a small knock on the door and Atem was roused from his musings. He sat up so that he could address whoever it was. He called to allow them entrance and came face to face with Mana. She had removed her earlier clothing and replaced it with a sheath like the one from the night before. Atem smiled at her and gestured for her to come in.

Mana closed the door behind her as she walked further into the room. Mana stood there for a moment before stepping forward to stand before him. She smiled at him and the small blush on her face made his heart flutter.

"What is on your mind, love?" Atem questioned. Atem pulled her closer and rubbed her arms to keep her warm and soothe her worries.

Mana shook her head, "I'm just amazed I walked into that room and gave you an answer."

Atem chuckled, "I was also very shocked, love. I am very proud of you. You were so much like a queen that I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were mesmerizing."

Mana smiled at him. She leaned forward, placed her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. It was short and sweet. Atem smiled against her lips and placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her a bit closer so that she was standing between his legs. Mana tensed at the action, but didn't move away.

Atem pulled away and looked up into her eyes. He could see a bit of fear in the depths of her emerald ords. When their eyes met Mana looked away. He realized that she assumed they had to be intimate right away and Atem's eyes widened. She expected him to make love to her.

"Mana," Atem called. Mana looked at him. "We have time. We can go slow. I don't want you to feel pressured into giving me an heir."

"But…"

"No, Mana. I don't care what the others will think about it. I want you to be comfortable before we do anything more intimate. You have been through a lot and need time to adjust."

Atem watched as she relaxed. He pulled her to sit on his legs and she complied. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Atem cradled her against him and just held her. He was just happy to have her in his arms and in his heart. He didn't need anything else at this very moment.

"I think this is the happiest I have ever been," Mana whispered.

"Oh?"

"You have given me so much and accepted me for who I am. You look past my flaws and really look at me," Mana continued. "I love you for that."

Atem smiled and kissed her forehead. He ran a hand through her hair and just allowed her to be content. He was happy and he loved her. It was enough for now. They would eventually come to the things they couldn't avoid, but for now he could just hold her.

"I love you too," Atem replied.

They sat in the quiet before Atem suggested that it was time for bed. They had a lot to go over tomorrow. They had to arrange for their marriage ceremony and her coronation. Mana agreed and they got into bed. Atem pulled Mana close and held her to his heart. Mana sighed in contentment as her eyes drifted shut.

Atem was the happiest man alive.

 **5,000 Years Later**

"Queen Mana…" a male voice called to her. "Queen Mana…"

Mana groaned because she wasn't ready to wake up. Atem was holding her and keeping her safe from the outside world. She was in the arms of her love and waking up sounded like a terrible option.

"Queen Mana!" a female voice yelled.

Mana opened her eyes and blinked in the dim light. She was no longer in the soft bed of the palace. She was in a dimly lit chamber on a slab of stone and two figures were standing before her. She blinked and began to sit up.

"I do not wish to disturb you, but the time has come. You are needed," the female voice said.

The clear shroud that had been covering her entire body slid to the ground and Mana met the gaze of the woman. The woman looked eerily like Isis, but she knew this wasn't her. Isis was dead. Everyone was dead and she was the only original of her love's previous life left.

"How long?" Mana demanded.

"5,000 years, my queen," a male voice answered.

Mana turned to look at him and saw that he looked a lot like Shada. He was wearing a turban, but he looked the same. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't the only original left.

"Where is my Pharaoh?" Mana asked. Neither answered her directly, but she could see the apprehension in their eyes. "Do not tell me you woke me when he has yet to show himself."

"Of course not, my queen. Pharaoh has been awoken, but he is no longer in Egypt," the Shada look-alike answered.

"Then where will I find him?"

"Japan," the Isis look-alike replied.

Mana raised an eyebrow. She had never heard of such a place. Why would her love be there? Why wouldn't he still be in Egypt where he would be able to find her? Why was he so far away from her?

"I do not understand. Why is he not where he belongs?"

"Much has changed, my queen," her male companion answered. "Pharaohs and their queens are not needed as leaders in certain parts of this world."

"Is Egypt no longer a country to be reckoned with? Have we been invaded by the Hittites?"

"Egypt is not as it once was, Queen Mana. The temples you worshipped at and the palaces you lived in are now places for people to visit and to learn about in history books," Isis answered. "Nothing you remember will look as it did. Gods are myth and the old knowledge is lost to many. You, Queen Mana, are living history."

"The gods are no longer honored? How is it that the world still functions?"

Mana was even more worried. The Egyptian Gods had always been a force to be reckoned with and since she had a direct connection to Sekhmet this news saddened her. If everything was as Isis said than what had truly happened in the time she had been gone? She knew that everyone she loved would either be long dead or stuck in an endless limbo, but she never thought the world would become so unrecognizable.

"What happened while I slept?" Mana inquired.

Isis and Shada shared a look. Isis sighed and looked back at her. She didn't seem too interested in explaining anymore, but Shada must have felt that Mana would be more receptive to the information if it was a woman talking to her.

"After the Pharaoh locked away the Millennium Items peace reigned under the care of Pharaoh Set, but the peace has ended," Isis began. "The Shadow Games have again entered this world and the Millennium Items have been scattered. Many of the Items have fallen into the hands of those who are destined to have them and others have been stolen. The Millennium Puzzle has ended up in the hands of a young boy in Japan."

Mana felt the blood boil in her veins. Her husband had given his life to secure peace and now the peace he had _died_ for was at risk. She knew humanity would always have a selfish need for power, but this was unacceptable to Mana at least. The Shadow Games were dangerous and deadly and if lost not only would one lose a duel, but their very soul.

"How did this happen? My Pharaoh locked the Items away so that nothing like this could happen again!" Mana yelled.

"Fate is cruel, my queen. The Pharaoh is safe in the hands of the boy for now, but there are those that wish to take it from him," Shada interjected. "Yugi Muto is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh and together they will save the world."

Mana took a deep breath and focused on not tearing the messengers apart. If Atem was in the hands of his reincarnation than there was nothing to do, but accept that. Atem was still, essentially, alive but without a physical body and it was her duty to protect him. She needed to find him and help him achieve his destiny just like she had done 5,000 years ago.

"I will do what is necessary to get him back," Mana affirmed. "I will not allow him to fall or falter in his mission. By the Eye of Ra, Sekhmet, I so swear."

Shada nodded and looked at the Isis look-alike. They shared a silent conversation before Shada introduced the other woman as Ishizu Ishtar. The woman leaned forward in a silent bow and it was only then that Mana noticed the Millennium Necklace around her neck, just like her previous self. Mana hoped she would be able to trust her just as much as she had Isis.

"What is it that we do now?"

"We will get you changed and help you with anything you need before we make plans to send you to Domino City," Ishizu answered. "You seem to understand Egyptian and English just fine so we will just have to make sure you can understand Japanese."

"We are assuming it is because of your connection with the Goddess Sekhmet that you are able to understand different languages as easily as you do, my queen," Shada clarified.

Mana nodded in agreement. It was possible and plausible that Sekhmet would find a way to make her transition easier. She sent up a silent prayer to the Goddess she was dedicated to and felt a feeling of warmth flood her. Sekhmet had heard her and that made Mana more confident in her new mission.

"Then let us get to work," Mana stated.

Mana swung her legs to the side of the stone slab and set her sandaled shoes on the stone floor. She took a second to get her bearings before standing up. Her legs didn't seem weak and she hoped that was due to her condition. Mana had been in a state of eternal immortal sleep for the last 5,000 years waiting for the time she would be reunited with her love.

Mana straightened her back and met the awed gazes of Ishizu and Shada. She nodded at them both and gestured for them to lead the way into her new adventure. They both smiled at her and Shada, now introduced to her as Shadi, offered her his arm so that she could use him as a crutch if necessary. Mana was silently thankful for the hand and smiled at the man who could only be the same man from her and Atem's past.

Ishizu moved past them and through a doorway. Shadi urged her forward and Mana allowed them to lead her out of the room. Her final thought as she left her husband's tomb was one of firm affirmation to not only herself, but to the man who was so far away from her.

'Don't worry, Atem. You won't be alone in the darkness for much longer. I am coming.'

 _Done! This chapter of Atem and Mana's story is closed! More is to come lovelies! Patience and dedication. That is what I am going to tell myself anyway. Keep a look out for the next installment:_ _The Queen and The King of Games._

 _Thank you all for following me on this journey! I hope you stick around for more of our precious Atem and Mana! Please review!_


End file.
